Omnia Vincir Amor
by tjoh
Summary: Jean Rowes börjar som sjätteårselev på Hogwarts och skaffar sig redan första dagen både vänner och fiender bland eleverna.Vänskap,mysterier och kärlek på hogwarts tillsammans med marodörerna :] Read and Rewiew :]
1. Hogwartsexpressen

**KAPITEL ETT**

_ Hogwartsexpressen_

Jean Rowes var egentligen en alldeles vanlig flicka, ja förutom det faktum att hon var en häxa. Hon bodde i en av Londons förorter med sin familj och var 16 år gammal.Hon hade mörkt, rakt hår som gick henne till axlarna och var rätt så söt med sina mörkblå ögon, sin raka lilla näsa och den bestämda välformade munnen.Hennes far arbetade på den internationella avdelningen för magiska kontakter på ministeriet och hade nyligen blivit befordrad till biträdande chef över hela den avdelningen. Det hade gjort att de varit tvungna att flytta från Rumänien där de tidigare bott. Fadern hade kommit hem en kväll i början av sommaren och berättat att han sålt huset och att de skulle flytta eftersom han blivit befordrad. Bara bestämt det sådär hux flux utan att ta minsta hänsyn till vad hon och hennes broder velat, precis som alltid.

Istället för att fullfölja sin utbildning på Dumstrang som hon önskat hade hennes pappa alltså bestämt att hon skulle börja på Hogwarts. Visst hade hon hört mycket om slottet, och var fascinerad över dess historia men hon ville ändå gå klart skolan tillsammans med alla sina vänner och inte bli tvungen att börja om helt på nytt på en plats hon bara läst om i böcker.

Men vänta nu… Var det inte den sista augusti igår? Det betydde ju… Shit! Vad var klockan egentligen?  
Hon tittade snabbt upp från tidningen hon läst och såg rakt på sin bror Dave. I några sekunder stirrade hon bara på honom, men sedan kom hon på att han nog inte skulle förvandlas till en klocka även om hon glodde på honom och flyttade blicken till vägguret som hängde ovanför hans huvud. Den var halv elva! Hade hon ens packat klart?

"Herregud!" Sa hon innan hon sprang ut från köket, välte en stol i farten och väckte Dave ur sina dagdrömmar.

"Va? Vad snackar du om?"

"Tåget till Hogwarts går om en halvtimme och jag har inte ens packat klart än!" Nästan kved hon samtidigt som hon stirrade på klockan, som för att få den att gå saktare.

"Men, ta det easy! Om jag går upp och trollar ner allt i din väska så kan ju du sminka dig eller vad det nu är du ska göra under tiden, okej?" Dave log roat samtidigt som han tittade på sin stressade lillasyster. Jean kunde ha kysst honom, men efter en snabb blick på klockan igen kom hon på bättre tankar och rusade in i badrummet för att duscha.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

En kvart senare stod dom där i hallen båda två, han med hennes stora koffert i handen. Visserligen var allt som skulle vara där nerpackat, eller, det antog hon i alla fall, men det var antagligen inte ordentligt hopvikt, som det alltid varit förut, när deras mamma fanns där hos dem.

"Ska vi åka då? "

"Jaaa" Jean tvekade "borde jag inte säga hejdå till pappa först bara"

Deras far satt för det mesta instängd i sitt arbetsrum högst upp i deras lilla radhus och kom nästan bara ut för att äta eller för att åka till ministeriet för att närvara vid något viktigt möte.

Hennes bror såg ner i golvet och ett tag stod dom där tysta båda två, hon anade vad som skulle komma.

"Han... Han har redan åkt till ministeriet. Det var något om en ny lag mot internationell handel tror jag..." Kom det tillslut från Dave. När han tittade på sin syster såg han den där otroliga glöden som hennes ögon alltid verkade ha vackla till en aning innan munnen blev sådär bestämd som bara hennes kunde vara.

"Jaha.. Men… Eh... Då kanske du kan följa med mig till stationen istället? Du kanske kan köra dit, du har ju körkort och så menar jag? "

Han nickade och de gick ut ur det lilla radhuset.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Tio minuter senare satt de fast i en bilkö som antagligen slog alla rekord i antal bilar och längd, och Dave tutade ilsket.

"Idiotiska mugglare! Varför har ni inte ett transportsystem som faktiskt fungerar även i storstäder under rusningstrafik? "

"Men Dave, du har ju själv körkort. Då kan du ju knappast klaga, eller hur?" sa Jean "Ja menar, du bidrar till att de tror det fungerar. Fast det vore verkligen bra om det gick i alla fall lite snabbare, annars kommer jag missa tåget!" Hon lät riktigt stressad och tittade på en liten, blå knapp strax under hastighetsmätaren på bilens instrumentbräda.

"Du, Dave…" Började hon.

"Nej nej nej, inte den där knappen. Glöm det! Pappa har sagt nej, och nu jag också."

"Men han köpte ju faktiskt bilen av en trollkarl som hittat den irrandes runt mitt i en skog, och han sa att det krävdes massor med arbete för att få den i sånt här skick igen. Knappen gör ju bilen osynlig och om du trycker in den långsamt så borde den tona bort, så mugglarna lär inte märka något. Dom är så blinda vet du. " Jean tittade uppfodrande på sin bror och fortsatte "Du kan väl bara inte låta mig komma försent första dagen, eller hur?

Dave muttrade lite, men tryckte långsamt in den blå knappen och platsen där bilen några sekunder tidigare hade stått blev tom.

En mugglare som suttit i bilen bakom dem och tankspritt tittat ut genom fönstret märkte plötsligt att bilen bakom tutade ilsket och han körde med ett litet skutt framåt. "Märkligt" tänkte han "inte var det väl tomt här alldeles nyss..?" Sedan slog trafikljusen om från rött och han lättade på bromsen samtidigt som hans tankar for in på den stora affär han kanske skulle få igenom idag. Den långa bilkön slingrade sig långsamt framåt och samtidigt steg Forden allt högre och när Jean tittade ut genom fönstret såg hon floden rinna under dem samtidigt som bilarna nedanför blev allt mindre och mindre…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Jean hoppade ur bilen och tittade på sitt armbandsur. Fem i elva, hon skulle hinna. Hon kramade om sin storebror och bad honom hälsa till deras far. Så vände hon sig om och gick mot perrong nio och trekvart, som enligt biljetten skulle finnas här.

"Jean!"

Hon vände sig om och fick syn på sin bror igen. "Du vet ju inte hur man tar sig till perrongen! Jag följer med dig."  
"Nej, det behöver du inte… Men du kan berätta hur man kommer dit."

"Det är enkelt, du går bara rakt igenom spärrväggen mellan perrong nio och tio. Jag frågade en arbetskamrat till mig och han blev faktiskt förvånad över att det inte stod i brevet från skolan. Jag kanske ska ta upp det på ministeriet….? " Han tystnade och såg lite sådär frånvarande ut som han ibland gjorde.

"Okej, tack Dave, men nu måste jag skynda mig. Hej!"

Hon skyndade iväg mot perrongerna och gick precis som brodern hade instruerat henne rakt igenom spärrväggen. Hon fanns sig plötsligt stående på en perrong full med ungdomar, både i hennes ålder, yngre och äldre och massor av föräldrar som vinkade av sina barn. På spåret stod ett stort, rött ånglok som följdes av flera mörkare vagnar där några ungdomar redan stuckit ut huvudet och skrattandes vinkade av sina föräldrar. Så lyckliga alla såg ut, Mammor och Pappor som kramade om sina barn och önskade dem lycka till samtidigt som de bannade dem för att inte hitta på något hyss. Bestämt skakade hon på huvudet. Stod hon kvar här länge till skulle hon missa tåget, klockan var bara någon minut i elva nu.

Hon baxade upp sin enorma koffert på tåget och hann precis hoppa på själv när hon kände att det sattes i rörelse. Hon hittade en vagn full med koffertar och la in sin egen där också, sedan gav hon sig av längs med tåget för att hitta någonstans att sitta.

Ingenstans fanns någon ledig kupé och hon muttrade irriterat för sig själv där hon gick. Lite svajande, på grund av tågets rörelser. Så såg hon en dörr slås upp framför henne och kände hur den träffade henne i ansiktet och hon fann sig se in i ett par mörka ögon.

"Vad håller du på med? Se dig för!" Pojken som stod framför henne hade ett blekt ansikte och svart bakåtslickat hår. Han tog ett steg bakåt, tittade på henne.

"Vem är du förresten? Jag har aldrig sett dig här förut!"

Tåget krängde till och han tog tag i henne då han höll på att falla.

"Nej, för jag började nyss" svarade hon snabbt, sedan slet hon sig loss och fortsatte sin vandring längs med tåget. Hon kände verkligen inte för att prata med någon nu, ville först sätta sig ner och tänka lite. Varför fanns det inga tomma kupéer?!

Severus Snape stirrade efter henne när hon försvann allt längre bort. För ett ögonblick tänkte han på henne, undrade vem hon var medans han såg henne försvinna bort längs med tåget men så ruskade han på huvudet för att skaka bort tankarna och gick in i kupén igen. Orsaken till varför han från början gått ut hade han för länge sedan glömt bort.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Efter att ha passerat flera vagnar med överfulla kupéer fick Jean syn på en flicka i hennes egen ålder. Hon hade för länge sedan släppt tanken på att hitta en ledig kupé och bestämde sig för att i alla fall försöka vara trevlig.

"Hej, dej har jag inte sett förut. Är du ny?" Flickan tittade nyfiket på henne och tog upp någon sorts karamell ur påse hon hade i handen.

"Ja, jag heter Jean."

"Jill. Du kan väl hänga med till vår kupé och sitta med oss? Jag har bara varit och köpt den här..." Hon höll upp påsen och pekade samtidigt mot en kupé längre bort i korridoren, varifrån man kunde höra skratt och skrik.  
Jean log "Visst, det vore kul"

De gick mot kupén och när de kom in såg Jean två pojkar och en flicka där inne. De presenterade sig som Toby, Sean och Katie. Hon och Jill slog sig ner på platserna som var lediga och Jill skickade runt påsen hon hållit i. När den nådde fram till Jean såg hon tvekande på den, eftersom hon inte var riktigt säker på vad det var men eftersom de andra hade ätit av det så tog hon också. En liten, liten ljust rosa karamell, ungefär i samma färg som den Katie tagit. Dem andra såg förskräckta på henne när hon satte handen till munnen. Det var det vidrigaste hon ätit i hela sitt liv!

"Vad fick du för smak?"

"Vad är det här för någonting!? Det smakar som gammal, rå, fisk!"

"Hm... i så fall slår den nästan Tobys förra året. Rutten kål, eller hur var det?" Sean skrattade.

Toby nickade och såg äcklad ut, samtidigt som an skrattade.

"Men vad är det för någonting?"

"Menar du att du aldrig ätit Bertie Botts förut?" De andra såg förvånat på henne då hon skakade på huvudet. "Näe, det finns inga sådana i Rumänien där jag bodde innan." Visserligen hade hon bott i England också, men det var så länge sedan…

"_Inte?_" Pojkarnas röster gick nästan upp i falsett, och flickorna såg väldigt förvånade ut de också.

"Nej… Inte på Dumstrang i alla fall.."

Så snart hon nämnde sin gamla skola började Jill och Katie att fråga ut henne om den och Toby och Sean fortsatte partiet i trollkarlsschack som de hållit på med när Jean och Jill kom in i kupén. s

Jean märkte snart att hon egentligen inte alls tyckte om de båda flickornas sällskap, det enda de verkade bry sig om var kläder, pojkar och sitt eget utseende. Toby och Sean verkade lite mer hyggliga och i hennes smak men eftersom hon misstänkte att de var tillsammans med Jill och Katie så snackade hon inte så mycket med dem heller. När tåget väl kommit fram till Hogsmeade, som hon hört dom andra prata så mycket om så hoppade hon snabbt av tåget för att komma ifrån de andra, vars sällskap hon nu mer än tröttnat på. Det lyckades, för när hon vände sig om fick hon inte syn på någon av dem. Istället gick hon rakt in i en ganska lång, mörkhårig pojke. Han vände sig om när hon sprang in i honom och hon utbrast förvånat "Ursäkta!"

"Jarå, det är ingen fara.." Han tittade på henne och log ett charmigt leende. Så räckte han fram handen och sa, "Sirius Black."

Lite tafatt, förvånad över rörelsen tog hon hans hand och svarade, "Jean Rowes.." Hans vänner som innan stått bakom Sirius och pratat vände sig nu om mot henne, som om de nyss märkt att hon stod där.

"Är du ny här? Jag har aldrig sett dej på Hogwarts tidigare, och du verkar vara lika gammal som oss..?" sa en av kompisarna, en pojke med slitna kläder och ljusbrunt hår. Hon kände igen honom, men kunde inte riktigt placera varifrån.  
"Ja, jag har precis flyttat från Rumänien. Jag ska börja sjätte året nu… Är det meningen att man ska ta med sig väskorna själv eller…?"

"Nejdå, det behöver man inte. Den biffen grejar husalferna vet du.."

De hade börjat gå längs med en skogsstig och kommit fram till en vagn som drogs av ett mörkt, hästliknande djur. "Testraler! På en skola?"

"Yepp. Men dom är inte särskilt farliga egentligen, det är bara ett rykte dom har fått. Allt det där med död och allt det där. Skogvaktaren här, Hagrid har skött upp en hel hjord i den förbjudna skogen. Av oss är det bara Remus som kan se dem…"

Så såg dom slottet närma sig, gigantiskt och vackert höjde det sig över dem allt eftersom de kom närmare.

Medans de åkte presenterade Sirius de andra som James, Peter och Remus. Han pekade på dem i tur och ordning och när han kom till Remus och pekade på pojken som pratat förut kom hon plötsligt ihåg varifrån hon kände igen honom.

"Remus? Remus Lupin?! Du bor i Manchester, gör du inte!?"

Han nickade, och minnena verkade återvända till honom också. Han spärrade upp ögonen och utbrast " Jean? Herregud, vad gör du _här_?"

"Jag har nyss flyttat från Rumänien, precis som jag sa, och nu ska jag börja på Hogwarts.. Men – eftersom du är här måste det ju betyda att du kom in – trots att du är…" Hon avbröt sig, tittade på hans vänner och fortsatte sen, "Sa jag inte att du skulle göra det!?" Nu log dom båda två, men alla andra i vagnen såg väldigt förvirrade ut. Pojken som hette James avbröt dem.

"Måntand, vad är det här? Vem är hon? Varför vet hon om det där? _VI_ var ju tvungna att dra det ur dig, och det tog ändå hur lång tid som helst!"

"Vi bodde grannar när vi var mindre, sen flyttade hon helt plötsligt utomlands och vi tappade kontakten. Det där med att jag är en varulv kom hon på själv, precis som ni... Hennes rum låg mittemot mitt och hon råkade en kväll se på när jag förvandlades, jag hade...eh.. glömt att dra ner rullgardinen.." han rodnade lite, och Jean tänkte att han alltså var precis som han alltid hade varit, den som alltid kom ihåg att stänga fönstret i sitt rum om det regnade, den som sa åt henne att inte sitta under träd när det åskade och den som tvekade när de, eller hon rättare sagt, var på väg att hitta på något ofog. Han var samme gamle Remus, hennes barndoms bäste vän. Hur hade hon kunnat glömma honom? Remus fortsatte.. "Men du, kommer du ihåg när du stoppade in en vattenballong i tårtan din mamma hade gjort till din mosters födelsedag – vad det small!"

"Ja! Och sedan tog du på dig skulden, fast det var hur tydligt som helst att det varit jag eftersom jag hade en påse med vattenballonger i handen.." fortsatte hon skrattandes. Sedan kom hon och tänka ännu en sak av allt de gjort tillsammans och utbrast: " Eller då vi spelade Quidditch och jag tog brorsans sökare och släppte ut den, det tog dagar för honom att få fast den!" De skrattade båda två, och hade nästan glömt bort att de inte var ensamma i vagnen när Sirius sa "Nu är vi framme, damerna först.. Ni två bundisar får fortstätta snacka minnen inne i stora salen.."

Han lät faktiskt lite sur, eller kanske avundsjuk och det förvånade henne. Hon hade på känn att han var den sortens kille som var van att få alla tjejer han önskade, och om hon kände Remus rätt så var han inte den som snodde en flicka framför någon av sina vänner… Med en blick på Black tog hon Remus arm under sin, och så gick de tillsammans in genom den stora porten till slottet.

* * *

Första kapitlet ute! jag har fler som ligger och skräpar här på datan, men väntar med att lägga ut dem tills någon kommenterat moahahahaha:) och du, det gör man på den lilla lila knappen där, ser du? TRYCK DÅ:) 


	2. Hogwarts

_hej, bara för att jag är så himla snäll och fyller år idag så lägger jag ut kapitel två också, men jag har bara fått en kommentar, så det är verkligen er lyckodag! Alltså, l__äs, kommentera och var glad :)_

* * *

**KAPITEL TVÅ**

_Hogwarts_

Stora salen var otrolig med sina fyra långbord, det förtrollade taket och honnörsbordet där alla lärare satt. Jean som inte tillhörde något speciellt elevhem ännu satte sig tillsammans med de fyra pojkarna som hon redan trivdes med, trots att hon nästan bara pratat med Remus om deras gemensamma minnen och utbytt några få ord med Sirius. När hon satte sig ner fick hon syn på Jill, Katie, Toby och Sean som hon suttit med på tåget. Hon höjde handen till en hälsning och de gjorde likadant. "Vi undrade just vart du tagit vägen; men du hittade alltså. Ja, det var ju tur" Katie lät inte alls som hon gjort tidigare under dagen, det fanns en kyla i den som inte funnits där innan. När Jean följde hennes blick till pojken som satt mittemot henne förstod hon. Hon hade alltså gissat helt rätt när hon antog att Sirius var en flickmagnet av högsta klass. Så märkte han att hon tittade på honom och hon vände sig snabbt mot Remus igen.

"Jag kommer ihåg att du ville bli sökare, hur har det gått med den drömmen, har den gått i uppfyllelse än?"

Hans vänner vände sig mot honom och såg ganska chokade ut, detta var tydligen något dom inte visste om.

Remus ignorerade dock sina tre vänner och svarade "Nja.. den gav jag upp så snart jag läste om att man kunde bli trolldomsminister!" De skrattade allihopa och så fortsatte han " men du var ju redan då duktig som jagare, eller hur? Spelar du i något lag nu?"

"Jag spelade för mitt elevhem på Dumstrang då jag gick där, men just nu är jag öppen för förslag…"

"Vad sägs om lördag kväll klockan åtta?" Sirius hade böjt sig en bit fram över bordet och tittade på henne med spjuveraktig blick och ett, vad hon antog han tyckte var, ett charmigt leende i ena mungipan.

"Eh… Va?"

"Ja, en liten promenad sådär på tumanhand, bara du, jag och månen…" Han såg uppfodrande på henne.

"Hallå? Du är ju sjuk! Jag pratar om Quidditch, inte om dejting!" Hon skrattade och de andra föll in i det. Alla utom Sirius som faktiskt såg lite förnärmad ut.

En lång rad med förstaårselever om nu in i salen, och en efter en satte de på sig hatten och blev utvalda till olika elevhem. Till sist reste sig Dumbledore och sorlet från eleverna tystnade.

"Sådärja, nu när alla förstaårselever har hittat till sina elevhem så tycker jag vi ska välkommana Jean Rowes, som ska fullfölja sin utbildning här efter att ha gått sina första år på Dumstrang i Rumänien… Visst var det Rumänien?" Hon nickade och Dumbledores blå ögon verkade gnistra till. "Nåväl, eftersom att miss Rowes ska gå här på Hogwarts behöver hon ett elevhem hon också, så välkommen fram till hatten! " Han sade det sista med en svepande gest mot sorteringshatten och hon reste sig upp för att gå fram till den. Hon hörde Sirius och de andra pojkarna tjoa ett högt "Lycka till" innan satte hatten på huvudet och den sjönk ner över ögonen på henne. Oron gnagde i magen på henne och för ett ögonblick var allt tyst innan en röst som verkade komma från hatten själv började tala i hennes öra. "Hm… Jean Rowes? Rowes, Rowes… Javisst! Nu minns jag, din mamma gick här i Rawencalw! Det verkar som om du ärvt hennes intelligens och snabbtänkthet… Men där finns mer... Du är både modig och slug, men du sätter dina vänner i första rummet, så det lutar mest åt Rawencalw eller Gryffindor med tanke på det.. Å andra sidan ser jag något lite mörkare inuti dig också., en böjelse för mörkare krafter.. Slytherin skulle nog inte heller vara helt fel…Vart vill du själv? Jaså, Gryffindor? Nåväl, det låter för mina ögon riktigt bra, lite av varje liksom.. så får det bli.. "Och så skrek hatten ut i hela salen : GRYFFINDOR!

När Jean drog bort hatten från huvudet och försiktigt lade ner den på pallen såg hon hur Gryffindoreleverna hurrade och klappade i händerna,

Hon fick syn på sina nyvunna vänner och kände oron hon fyllts med för att hamna någon annan stans än tillsammans med dem sköljas bort och försvinna.

Något hon inte märkte när hon glad gick fram mot Gryffindorbordet var det mörka ögonpar från Slytherinbordet som följde henne under hela hennes vandring och sedan smalnade när hon satte sig bland de fyra Gryffindorpojkarna.

"Grattis hördu!" James dunkade henne i ryggen och de andra skrattade när hon höll på att trilla framlänges av kraften i slaget. När hon vacklande kom på fötter igen mötte hennes ögon några hon kände till sedan innan. De var mörkt, mörkt bruna och pojken stirrade på henne. Förundrad ruskade hon på huvudet och vände tillbaka sin koncentration mot bordet, precis lagom för att höra Sirius lågt säga till Remus "Det är inte så väldigt långt kvar till nästa fullmåne nu, vi borde göra något extra, det är ju första gången den här terminen.. Vi får prata om det ikväll men James och Peter, men du kanske kan försöka tänka ut något du med?"

Jean låtsades som om hon inte hade hört men inombords bestämde hon sig för att ta reda på vad det var pojkarna dolde för henne. Att det hade att göra med att Remus var varulv hade hon förstått, men det andra var rena rama grekiskan för henne. Tids nog skulle hon nog lista ut det, och trots allt så var det, precis som Sirius sagt, ett tag kvar tills månen blev full och Remus skulle förvandlas.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Gryffindors uppehållsrum var stort och hemtrevligt, fyllt med tjocka fåtöljer och soffor som såg ut att vara utplacerade lite på måfå. I ena änden av rummet sprakade en hemtrevlig brasa och väggen mittemot täcktes av trappor som gick kors och tvärs till vad hon antog var sovsalarna. Hon fick syn på Jill och Katie och följde efter dem på avstånd. Efter en slingrande spiraltrappa kom de in i ett stort rum med fyra sängar längs med den ena väggen. Framför varje säng stod en stod en stor garderob och mittemellan de två mittersta fanns en dörr som hon antog ledde till badrummet.

Till Jeans förvåning var hennes koffert redan där, och hennes saker låg prydligt uppackade på en av sängarna.

Så fick Jill syn på henne, "Men hej! Så du hamnade i Gryffindor? Vad kul! "

Sen kände hon en arm på axel och blev ledd till ett lite mörkare hörn av rummet. Den som tagit tag om henne var Katie. "Jag såg att du satt med Sirius, Potter, Lupin och Pettigrew i stora salen" hon tog en liten paus och drog efter andan innan hon fortsatte " Bara så att du vet – Sirius Black är _min. _Om du rör honom…!" Hennes röst hade blivit ännu lite lägre och greppet hon hade tagit hårdnade.

"Men herregud människa – lugna ner dig! Ni är ju knappast gifta eller hur?"

Så hördes Jills röst bortifrån en av sängarna. "No, but she wishes!" Katie släppte irriterat Jeans arm och började gå därifrån. Halvvägs bort vände hon sig om, och nu lät hon mycket normalare på rösten "Nu vet du det i alla fall, och du gör bäst i att passa dig!"

Jean hörde dörren till sovsalen stängas efter henne och Jill och så blev det tyst. Antagligen hade de gått för att träffa Sean och Toby och Katie skulle säkert försöka få till det med Black, så desperat som hon varit för att inte Jean skulle hinna före, fast hon inte alls var ute efter något sådant, snarare var det han som… Visst såg han bra ut men hon gillade honom bara som en vän.

Jean gick fram till ett av de stora fönstren som fanns längs med rummets kortsida och som gav henne utsikt över hela slottets område. Hon satte sig på den tjocka fönsterkarmen och lutade sig mot väggen, tittande ut mot skolområdet. En liten stuga stod vid utkanten av den Förbjudna Skogen som Dumbledore pratat om vid middagen precis innan de gått upp till uppehållsrummen. Skogen såg både mystisk och skrämmande ut där den vilade i dunklet och hon var glad att vara inne i slottet och värmen eftersom regnet piskade mot rutan där hon satt.

Så avbröts hon i sina tankar av att en rödhårig flicka kom in genom sovsalens dörr. Hon hade vackra gröna ögon och det röda håret hängde rakt ner över hennes axlar även om det lockade sig lite grann i topparna.

"Hej"

"Hej, jag såg dig förut, du satt med James och dom andra vid maten va?" flickan tittade på Jean, försökte se henne i mörkret där hon satt.

"Jo.. Äh, börja inte du också…! Dom där Jill och Katie skällde nyss ut mig för att Sirius Black tydligen tillhörde Katie och minsann skulle jag akta mig…!" hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon lät irriterad, men Katies påhopp hade för Jean verkat så meningslöst, men ändå hade de verkat som om det gällde liv eller död för Katie.

"Eh… va? Visst är dom lite störda men.. Herregud.. Vad svarade du då?"

"Jag frågade om de var gifta…" Irritationen försvann som om en god fe hade viftat med sitt lilla trollspö och fått den att försvinna. Hon hörde själv hur fånigt det lät, och brast ut i skratt. Flickan mittemot henne såg först förvånad ut, men sedan började hon också skratta.

Så snart de hämtat andan frågade Jean, "Så du känner dem i alla fall?"

Vid Jeans ord rodnade den andra flickan och svarade, "Jo, jag är tillsammans med James.. "  
"Nämen, va kul! Jag är säker på att ni passar superbra ihop, jag kan se erat bröllop framför… Eh.. jag menar… Vad roligt, grattis!" Hon tog en kort paus och en liten, pinsam tystnad lade sig över dem, så sa Jean plötsligt "Vad heter du?"

Den rödhåriga flickan skrattade åt hennes lilla förvirrade tal och svarade "Lily Evans".

"Jag heter Jean Rowes, men du kanske minns det från middagen."

Lily nickade, satte sig i en fåtölj som stått i ett hörn och Jean inte lagt märke till, och där satt de länge, pratandes om allt mellan himmel och jord. Det sista Jean tänkte innan hon somnade efter att ha krupit ner i sin säng den kvällen var att det nog inte skulle bli så tokigt på Hogwarts ändå, trots allt hade hon redan skaffat sig flera vänner som hon redan nu visste att hon kunde lita helt och fullt på…

* * *

tryck på den lila knappen, tryck på den lila knappen,tryck på den lila knappen,tryck på den lila knappen,tryck på den lila knappen,tryck på den lila knappen,tryck på den lila knappen, jamen TRYCK PÅ DEN LILA KNAPPEN DÅ! 

tack.. :)


	3. Its called falling in love

**KAPITEL TRE**

_It's called falling in love _

När Jean nästa morgon kom ner till frukosten tillsammans med Lily kändes det som om de hade känt varandra i evigheter. De hade hunnit slå sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet i stora salen och börjat äta på varsin skinkmacka när James, Sirius, Peter och Remus kom och slog sig ner bredvid dem. Sirius satte sig på den lediga platsen bredvid Jean, lite närmare än han egentligen behövde, och började fråga henne något då han blev avbruten av ljudet av hundratals ugglor som kom inflygandes, alla bärandes på varsitt stort, vitt kuvert.

"Åh, det måste vara våra scheman, vi har ju inte fått dem än." Sirius sträckte upp handen och tog emot sitt kuvert men fick det istället i huvudet vilket fick Jean att börja skratta. Hon tog det och gav det till honom precis lagom för att missa sitt eget och istället få det i huvudet. De skrattade båda två när de tillsammans med de andra öppnade kuverten och drog upp sina scheman.

Jean skulle läsa samma ämnen som Lily, förutom astrologi. Det ämnet skulle dock bara ett fåtal elever läsa, hade hennes bror Dave berättat för henne. Professor Sinistra hade som tradition att bara ta emot en liten grupp med femteårselever i sitt ämne, och för att kvalificera sig till den kursen var man tvungen att ha minst U i betyg, och dessutom skriva en ansökan om att få vara med till professorn där man motiverade varför man ville delta. För Jean hade det varit självklart att söka eftersom det var hennes absoluta favoritämne, hon var fascinerad av himlen, stjärnorna och alla planeter.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

De gick i samlad trupp till sin första lektion, trolldryckslära som de skulle ha i slottets gamla fängelsehålor. På vägen dit gick Jean och Lily tillsammans en bit efter pojkarna och pratade om vilka lektioner de skulle ha tillsammans när de plötsligt höll på att gå in i pojkarna som plötsligt stannat.

"Nämen har man sett, snorgärsen trillade visst på näsan..."

Jean tittade över axeln på James som pratade och fick syn på den bleke, svarthårige pojke som hon mött på tåget och som sett på henne i stora salen igår kväll. Först trodde hon att det bara var en olycka, och att James kommentar bara varit en tillfällighet. Men sedan fick hon syn på de andra pojkarna som stod och skrattade, och Sirius som höll sin trollstav höjd, precis som om han precis kastat en besvärjelse över någon…

Hon tittade frågande på Lily, vars ögon hade mörknat. Hon såg verkligen inte ut att gilla det hon såg, men gjorde heller ingen ansats till att hejda dem. Jean antog att det hade med James att göra. Istället klev hon själv fram och ropade _expelliarmus! _Samtidigt som hon pekade på Sirius med trollstaven.

Trollstaven slets ur hans hand, flög i en båge mot henne och hon fångade den i luften. Sirius såg chockad på henne, verkade inte kunna förstå vad som nyss hänt. Han öppnade och stängde munnen några gånger, men inte ett ord kom ut. "Lägg ner." sa Jean bara, och sedan kastade hon tillbaka trollstaven till honom.

Sirius fångade upp staven och vände sig sedan om, tecknade till James att följa med honom och så försvann de, tillsammans med Remus och Peter bort i korridoren. Efter någon sekunds tvekan följde också Lily efter dem, men Jean såg Lily peka åt höger för att visa åt vilket håll trolldryckssalen låg innan också hon försvann bakom hörnet.

Den svarthåriga pojken hade börjat plocka upp sina böcker som låg utspridda på golvet i korridoren och hon böjde sig ner för att hjälpa honom. Egentligen visste hon inte varför hon hade hindrat Sirius, för även om det han gjort var fel visste hon ju inte något om den andre pojken, förutom att han var väldigt bra på att smälla upp dörrar i ansiktet på folk... Kanske hade han gjort Sirius något som hon inte visste om... Men det hade varit något med tonen i James röst, och hur Lilys blick förändrats som gjort att hon handlat som hon gjorde.

"Här", hon gav pojken några böcker och en fjäderpenna som han tog emot och snabbt lade ner i väskan, men han sa inget. Så började han gå, åt samma håll som de andra tidigare försvunnit och då han märkte att hon följde efter sa han tyst "Jag hade klarat mig bra, du skulle inte ha gjort något." Rösten var kall, och hon kände sig lite stött. Trots allt hade hon hjälpt honom trots att de som fått honom att falla hade varit hennes vänner. Lite glad kunde han väl vara?

"Hm… så du skulle ha kastat en sectumsemprabesvärjelse över honom, och sedan stuckit? Jag tror inte det hade funkat hördu... "

"Känner _du_ till den…? Det är inte precis den sortens besvärjelser de lär ut här…" han hade ryckt till lite när hon nämnt besvärjelsen, som hon visste var en form ond magi och det var just därför hon hade gjort det. Hon hade fått intrycket av att det var något som tilltalade honom.

"Jag vet, men jag gick som sagt på Dumstrang i fem år, och det man lärt sig under den tiden försvinner ju inte i första taget…"

Han nickade, lite fundersamt.. "Då borde du väl gå i Slytherin?"

"Njaa, sorteringshatten funderade på det men den valde Gryffindor istället…"

Nu hade de kommit fram till en stor, bastant trä dörr som stod på glänt, och Snape gled in genom den så snabbt att hon knappt han reagera. Så drog hon upp dörren ytterligare och såg in i ett stort rum fyllt mer rader av bänkar som stod två och två bredvid varandra och ovanpå varje bänkpar stod en mellanstor kittel. Hon lät blicken glida runt och såg en man stå längst framme vid den svarta tavlan och peka på den med trollstaven så att ord blev synliga. Så fick han syn på henne och sa, "Ah.. miss Rowes, förmodar jag? Du är försenad unga dam så det blir fem poängs avdrag för ditt elevhem.. Gryffindor var det va? Nåväl, du kan sätta dig med den unga mannen där borta, han sitter visst själv och vi ska arbeta i par idag och framöver… Seså, skynda på!" Jean hade följt hans hand med blicken och märkte att han pekat på Snape. När hon satte sig ner bredvid honom log hon, men fick ingetting utom en kylig blick i återgäld.

Mannen framme vid tavlan fortsatte, "Den här terminen ska vi arbeta i grupper, precis som jag nyss nämnde. Tillsamman med er labbpartner ska ni välja ett elixir ur eran lärobok och sedan framställa det på bästa möjliga sätt. Jag rekommenderar er att välja något från sidan 98 och framåt, för dessa elixir tar längre tid att framställa och ger därför högre betyg. Dessutom ska ni tillsammans skriva en uppsats om elixirets verkningar, framställning och allmänna saker man bör känna till och som ni tycker verkar vara viktiga. Vi kommer att använda en av våra två lektioner per vecka till detta arbete, och jag beräknar att ni ska vara färdiga med erat arbete lagom till jullovets början, så välj noga vad det ska handla om så att hela tiden utnyttjas. . En stor del av

era betyg kommer att baseras på det här arbetet. Självklart kan ni välja ett elixir från någon annan bok men i sådana fall är det bra om ni först rådfrågar mig så att elixiret är passande… Och, javisstja! Jag heter Peter Roskov och är eran nya trolldryckslärare, men ni ska tydligen kalla mig Professor Roskov, vad jag har förstått. Ursäkta att jag glömde bort presentationen, men sådant kan ju hända den bäste, eller hur..? " Det sista sa han med ett skratt och slog ut med händerna. "Seså – vad väntar ni på? Slå upp era böcker och välj ett elixir!"

"Sorry, men det verkar som om du inte blir av med mig i första taget," sa hon med ett leende när de tog fram sina böcker och började bläddra i dem. "Vad tycker du om läraren då? Lite vimsig, men ämnet blir kanske roligare då.. Det är inte precis mitt favoritämne, men jag klarar mig.. Hur är det med dig då?"

"Eh.. va?" Snape såg lite förvirrat på henne, uppenbarligen lite överraskad av hennes monolog.

"Är du bra på det här?"

"Trolldryckskonst? Litegrann..."

Jean log mot honom, och det blev bredare när hon såg ett litet leende träda fram på Snapes läppar.

"Dåså! Vad ska vi göra då tycker du?" Sa hon och började titta igenom boken.

Resten av lektionen flöt på, och Roskov lät dem sluta tidigare, dock med läxan att välja ett elixir och tillsammans skriva en sammanfattning om det tills samma lektion nästa vecka.

När de slutade försvann Snape snabbt ut genom dörren och hon förenades med Lily och de andra på vägen till stora salen för att äta lunch. Sirius hamnade bredvid henne när de gick och efter några minuters tystnad, när de hamnat rätt så långt efter de andra frågade han, "Så du har blivit bundis med Snape nu då eller?"

"Eh… va?"

"Ja, först gör du sådär i korridoren och sen sitter du bredvid honom på lektionen. Inte var han väl så rolig att du hade behövt skratta riktigt sådär mycket, och ni hade ju två böcker?!"

Hon stannade tvärt och stirrade på honom "Ursäkta?"

Sirius mumlade något ohörbart som svar.

"Vad är det här? Den stora flickjägaren och hjärtekrossaren Sirius Black – avundsjuk!? " Hennes röst dröp av sarkasm.

"Avundsjuk? Va… Nej… jag bara…"

"Vem tror du egentligen att du är? Tror du att jag låter dig bestämma över mitt liv bara för att jag känt dig i en dag? Åh, jag tror jag vet hur du tänker. – Jag är Sirius Black, alla flickor fullkomligt _dyrkar_ mig så hon har säkert fallit för min charm. Jag kan göra som jag vill, hon märker säkert ingenting, är så _förtrollad_ av hela min uppenbarelse!" Hon var nu riktigt förbannad och i gestikulerade vilt med händerna. Han såg chokad och faktiskt lite sårad ut

"Så du menar alltså att alla gånger vi igår och idag skrattat tillsammans, de var bara en del av min stora plan av att få omkull dig? Att de gånger vi pratat har det bara varit för att jag ville få mig ett litet hångel i en städskrubb?

"Sirius, jag…" började hon men avbröts av honom, nu hade han kommit igång ordentligt.

"Är det så du ser mig? En egoistisk Casanova som alltid får sin vilja igenom? Att de gånger vi skrattat tillsammans igår och idag gjorde jag det bara för att jag visste du förr eller senare skulle falla för mig? Att du inte betydde ett dugg, utan bara var ett tillfälligt tidsfördriv i väntan på nästa?"

Hon tog ett steg närmare honom, för att förstärka orden, "Kanske det! " och sedan vände hon tvärt på klacken och gick med arga steg bortåt i korridoren, åt samma håll som Lily och de andra försvunnit under början av deras gräl. Jean vände sig inte om, men hörde springande steg bakom sig. Sirius tog tag om hennes arm, fick henne att stanna och vände henne sedan mot honom.

"Släpp mig din…" började hon, men precis då råkade hon titta in i hans ögon och han böjde sig ner och kysste henne. Hon stelnade till, men kunde inte undgå hur känslan av fjärilar i magen spred sig ut i armarna, fingrarna, benen.. Hela hennes kropp reagerade på kyssen och hon hade precis börjat besvara den när hon märkte att någon iakttog dem.

Det var Katie. Hennes ansikte var förvridet i en blandning av ilska och besvikelse." Du!… din…..hemska….. egoistiska….vidriga…", men längre hann hon inte innan Sirius tittade på henne med en snabb blick, sa "Silencio" och sedan tog han tag i Jeans arm och drog iväg med henne bort från Katie som stod där, arg som ett bi och röd i ansiktet av ansträngningen för att få fram fler ord som beskrev hur avskyvärd hon tyckte han var.

Sirius hade fört henne genom korridoren och in i en korridor som för tillfället var både tyst och öde.

"Hm, jag tror jag har sabbat alla mina chanser att bli riktigt bra vän med henne nu.. Först smiter jag ifrån henne och Jill på tåget, sen hånar jag henne när hon hotar mig och nu kommer hon på mig med dig.. Vilken rivstart.."

Så kom hon på att hon var arg på honom, och sa med pånyttfödd ilska i rösten " Men fattar du vad jag menar nu? Först står du och nekar, nejdå du är ingen Casanova, nejdå, du får inte alls alla flickor på fall bara genom att titta på dem och sen passar du på att kasta dig över dem när de väl ligger där pladask! Det är helt sjukt, allt du nyss sa motbevisade du med den där kyssen! Och sedan kommer Katie, ditt ex, antar jag, och får syn på oss! Du har inte berättat för henne att det är slut, eller hur? Bara antagit att hon skulle förstå. Vet du? Jag håller med henne om vad hon nyss sa! Du nekar till att allt vi gjort tillsammans bara varit för att du ska få till det med mig och sedan, så fort du får chansen så är du där i alla fall!"

"Jean…" började han men hon gick iväg från honom och lämnade korridoren bakom sig, utan att egentligen veta vart hon var på väg, och denna gång följde ingen efter henne där hon gick.

Sirius Black gick ensam genom slottet. Uppehållsrummet var tomt, eftersom att alla var nere i stora salen för att äta. Själv var han inte alls hungrig. En timme senare gick han till Professor Binns lektion, men väl där kunde han inte koncentrera sig. Tankarna flög hela tiden bort från alla de hemska trolluppror, häxbränningar och mugglarattentat som professorn malde på om där framme. _(A/N: Jag vet inte om det är Binns som har det ämnet, och orkar inte kontrollera heller. Men om ni har större koll än jag, vilket är väldigt troligt, så kan ni ju säga det i ´kommentaren som ni lämnar när ni läst klart, eller _hur

Senare, samma kväll när han låg i sin säng i den tysta sovsalen kom allting tillbaka till honom. Han hade försökt att förtränga det hela dagen, men här i det tysta mörkret gick det inte längre…

Han visste att han egentligen inte borde ha kysst henne, men han hade inte kunnat låta bli. Hon hade varit så vacker… Den där munnen som såg så kyssvänlig ut, de så blå, blå ögonen som hade en gnista inuti som han flera gånger tidigare skymtat, men aldrig förr hade han sett den så tydlig. Som en eld, långt där inne i hennes ögon.

Med ett ryck insåg han att det mesta hon sagt till honom faktiskt stämde, i alla fall mer eller mindre. Han charmade flickor till höger och vänster. Tog med dem på äventyr i städskrubbar över hela slottet och han hade många gånger sovit i andra sängar än sin egen, endel gånger utan att veta vart han befann sig när han vaknade.. Han hade haft fler flickvänner än han kunde räkna men han hade aldrig dumpat någon, bara gått vidare till nästa. När han väl stod där i korridoren och höll på med någon annan brukade de för det mesta fatta att det var över och han borde väl egentligen vara van vid utbrott som Katies. Faktiskt hade de ju varit tillsammans några veckor i slutet av den förra terminen och han hade, precis som vanligt, aldrig gjort slut på riktigt.. Han hade bara förväntat sig att det skulle ge sig självt, att hon skulle fatta att det var över..

Det här med Jean däremot var annorlunda. Hon fick honom att ibland känna sig underbar när han fick henne att skratta, som vid tidigare idag frukosten. Andra gånger kände han sig så dum, så urbota korkad att han inte visste vart han skulle ta vägen.. Som innan trolldrycksläran.. Varför hade de varit tvungna att ge sig på Snape? Varför hade de ens börjat med det från början?! Och varför, varför, varför hade han sagt sådär? Han hade med orden han sagt berättat för henne att hon faktiskt betydde mer än någon annan flicka tidigare gjort, och det var något som han inte hade tänkt berätta på länge, om ens någonsin! Men han hade inte bara kunnat stå där utan att försvara sig, utan att säga ett ord. Han hade varit tvungen att säga något, och det hade varit det enda han kommit på, eftersom det kom från hans innersta.

Han hade bara känt henne i två dagar, knappt det ens en gång och ändå kändes det som om han höll på gå sönder inuti, som att han höll på att sprängas, både av lycka och av olycka på samma gång. Att se hennes arga lilla figur försvinna bort i mörkret hade gjort så ont…

* * *

_Moahahaha, fett sämst detta kapitel var.. Menmen, jag lovar att nästa kankse blir lite mer innehållsrikt..OM ni nu kommenterar, annars kankse jag skriver om det så att det blir superdåligt.. _

_För ert eget bästa alltså- Kommentera! _


	4. Firstdayignoreyouthenlaughtyouandhateyou

**KAPITEL FYRA**

_First day ignore you, then laugh at you and hate you_

Jean och Lily satt ensamma i det stora uppehållsrummet som hörde till Gryffindor. Klockan var mycket och alla andra hade redan gått och lagt sig. Egentligen ville Lily också göra det men med tanke på hur Jean betett sig hela dagen väntade hon. Efter en kvart av tystnad och stirrande in i den falnande elden gav Lily upp tanken på att Jean självmant skulle berätta och sa med en liten suck "Okej, vad är det om?"

"Va?" Sa Jean förvirrat, som om hon ryckts ur sina egna tankar, vilket ju också var fallet.

"Hallå, du har nästan inte sagt ett ord på hela dagen sedan frukosten, det är vad det handlar om! Var är den Jean jag pratade med igår kväll, hon som nästan inte kunde stänga munnen för att låta mig prata?"

"Förlåt. Men jag har haft mycket att tänka på, det är allt."

"Det tror jag inte på… Black är inte heller som han brukar. Det har hänt något mellan er två eller hur?"

Jean tittade på henne "Kanske, men vad har du med det att göra hursomhelst?!" Hon lät lite vresig på rösten och Lily förstod att hon hade träffat rätt.

"Vad jag har med det har att göra…? Jean – vi är vänner, eller hur? Och vad har man vänner till om inte för att prata med? Kom igen, säg vad det är.. Snälla..?" Hon såg hur Jean sjönk ihop, och sedan "Okej, jag ska berätta.."

En halvtimme senare hade Jean berättat allt om hennes och Sirius bråk, både före och efter kyssen.. Till en början hade det gått trögt att berätta, hon hade egentligen inte velat. Men sedan, allt eftersom hon berättade mer gick det lättare och tillslut hade orden bara flugit ur henne. Hon hade verkligen saknat någon att prata med, hennes vän Gabrielle på Dumstrang brevväxlade hon givetvis med men det var långt ifrån samma sak. Dessutom märkte hon att det nästan var lättare att prata med Lily än det någonsin varit med Gabrielle, hennes bästa vän från Dumstrang.

Så insåg hon med en chock att då han hade försvarat sig vid hennes påhopp hade han faktiskt nekat till att hon var precis som alla de andra, han hade faktiskt sagt att hon betydde något för honom… Nej det kunde inte stämma... Vad inbillade hon sig egentligen? Sådär sa han till alla, det vara bara en annan del av hans långa repertoar för att förföra de flickor han ville ha.. Hon skakade på huvudet, nu fick det vara nog. Han hade bara lekt med henne, precis som han lekte med alla andra. Varför skulle det vara annorlunda med henne? De hade ju bara känt varandra i några dagar.. Eller, vad han verkligen den Casanova hon inbillat sig att han var..? Tänk om hon fattat allting fel… _(A/N: här skulle denna smilegubbe passa :S)_

"Stämmer det att han är en sån där riktig Casanova? Jag menar, att han gör av med tjejer på löpande band, utan att bry sig om dras känslor.. ? Jag menar, Katie och allt det där… ?"

Lily nickade, "Joo.. Han har varit tillsammans med fler flickor än någon kan räkna, jag tror knappt han vet själv hur många de egentligen är…"

"Jaha, okej.. jag trodde väl det.. Men det som gör mig så otroligt förbannad är att han först står och säger att han inte alls är sådan där, att han inte alls charmade mig, precis som alla andra för att få sig ett litet hångel, och sekunden efter så kysser han mig!"

"Jo.. Men du vet, det låter faktiskt inte alls som Black att erkänna en sån där sak, jag hade för mig att han var typen som bara tryckte upp en mot väggen, hånglade lite och sedan gick vidare till nästa. Inte typen som står och pratar känslor och så… Det är mer Remus bit, om du förstår hur jag menar…

"Jo..."

"Men tänker du bli sams med honom?"

"No way! Eller vaddå, tycker du jag ska göra det?"

"Näe, i alla fall inte direkten.. Men det är ju ändå upp till dig att bestämma det i slutändan, eller hur?"

"Jaa, och om han inte gör något _väldigt_ oväntat lär det dröja ett tag… Jag tänker i alla fall inte deppa ihop bara för att jag bråkar med en kille som jag känt _en _dag, det kan du vara säker på. The usual Jean is back. "

Lily log och sa "Bra".

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Den första lektionen dagen efter var spådomskonst och läraren Madame Trelawney började lektionen med att spå att Jean och hälften av klassen skulle få syn på något som skulle förändra deras liv för alltid inom en snar framtid. Resten av klassen skulle råka ut för hemska olyckor under den närmaste veckan. Sirius skulle se upp för flickor med brunt hår, eftersom de hade mer under ytan än han kunde hantera. Vid det uttalandet tyckte hon att hans blick för ett ögonblick åkte iväg åt hennes håll, men när hon tittade efter tittade han skeptiskt på Madame Trelawney och sa, "Äsch, jag föredrar blondiner hur som helst!", Vilket framkallade ett högt fnissande från Jill och Katie. Jean misstänkte att de båda snart skulle komma gåendes genom korridoren med nya hårfärger. Hon tittade på Lily som satt och tittade på James där han satt några bänkar bort och förstulet snurrade en penna mellan fingrarna.

Lektionen fortskred, och de tillbringade tiden med att försöka se in i kristallkulor som de samsades om två och två. En timme senare klättrade de ner för stegen som ledde till Trelawneys klassrum och drog lättade in den friska luften.

Lektionen efter var förvandlingskonst och det hade Jean verkligen sett fram emot. På Dumstrang hade de under lektionerna i det ämnet varit uppdelade i olika grupper baserat på deras begåvning. Jean, som ofta kallats pluggis på grund av sina höga resultat i de flesta ämnen hade tillhört den högsta och mest avancerade gruppen. Under sitt femte år hade de i hennes grupp fått anmäla sig till extralektioner i förvandlingskonst för att få utbilda sig till animagus under sitt sista och sjätte år. Hon hade varit den första att skriva på listan men eftersom hon redan då vetat att hon skulle bli tvungen att flytta hade det varit med nedstämdhet hon gjorde det, trots allt kunde man ju aldrig vara helt säker... Att hon ännu inte lärt sig! När hennes far väl bestämt sig för något ångrade han sig sällan, och eftersom han bestämt sig för att flytta skulle hon inte vara kvar när kursen startade terminen därpå. Dock hade hon inte kunnat få tanken på att kunna förvandla sig till ett djur närhelst hon ville ur skallen och därför hade hon, tillsammans med Gabrielle som också hon var en väldigt duktig häxa genomgått den svåra och farliga proceduren att göra sig själva till animagusar. Efter en hel termins försök hade de slutligen lyckats. Gabrielle förvandlades till en hare, och Jean hade förvånat upptäckt att haren hennes vän förvandlat sig till hade samma ljusa färg på pälsen som Gabrielle egentligen hade på håret. Hon själv däremot hade valt att förvandla sig till en varg, en ljusgrå stor sak med lurvig, mjuk päls. Enligt Gabrielle hade dock hennes ögonfärg förblivit densamma och man kunde fortfarande se den ständiga glöden inuti dem trots att hon var förvandlad. De hade sedan läst sig till att när en häxa eller trollkarl förvandlar sig själv till sin animagus-motsvarighet så fanns det alltid kvar något tecken som visade vem de egentligen var. Att vara en oregistrerad animagus var visserligen olagligt, men hon hade aldrig varit särskilt mycket för regler, och det hade inte Gabrielle heller. Trots att de två var skolans två bästa elever, under sitt femte år hade de fått varsin utmärkelse av skolan för sina betyg efter deras GET-prov, så var de också de elever som hittade på flest rackartyg. Jean kunde inte minnas en enda vecka under hela deras skoltid som de inte varit uppe och sprungit i slottet på nätterna, trots att lärarna med jämna mellanrum patrullerade korridorerna. Inte heller kunde hon erinra sig några elever med en tjockare mapp nere hos vaktmästaren Bertil Klerk. Han hade många gånger varit den som kommit på dem med vad det nu var de gjorde, och varje gång hade han skrivit ner en rapport om deras brott och lagt den i en mapp nere på sitt kontor. Här på Hogwarts tvekade hon på att undervisningen gick till på samma sätt som på Dumstrang och hon bestämde sig för att ligga lågt med sina kunskaper i ämnet som hon egentligen inte borde ha.

Eleverna satte sig på bänkarna runt om henne och hon och Lily satte sig bakom Sirius och James. Till höger om dem satt Remus och Peter och bakom dem kunde hon se Katie och Jill som med jämna mellanrum kastade elaka blickar åt hennes håll. Ingen lärare syntes till men så öppnades en dörr längst framme vid katedern och en katt slank igenom glipan som öppnats. Det verkade inte som om någon annan lagt märke till den och hon tittade på Lily, men hon satt och pratade tittade på James som lågt pratade med Black. Hon kunde knappt urskilja vad de sa, men då hon ansträngde sig så gick det.

"Vad ska vi hitta på för något nästa fullmåne tycker du?" sa Black.

"Hm, jag vet inte.. Vi har ju redan gjort de mesta, och vi kan ju knappast ta med oss Remus in i slottet när han är i det där tillståndet, eller hur?"

Sirius nickade instämmande, "Nej, jag vet. Och vi har ju redan varit överallt i Hogsmeade. Dessutom finns där inte särskilt mycket att göra på natten.. "

"Precis.. Men vad säger du om den Förbjudna Skogen då? Det finns inte mycket där som är farligt för en hund, en hjort, en råtta och en varulv.."

"Nej.. Vi bestämmer det, samma tid, vid det piskande pilträdet?"

"Ja, det blir bra, men vi behöver ju inte ta oss dit var för sig egentligen, vi kan använda min osynlighetsmantel vet du.."  
Innan Sirius hann svara hördes en skarp röst bortifrån katedern, där katten tidigare suttit.

"Black, kan du svara på vilka punkter man måste gå igenom för att bli en riktigt animagus? Om inte du är för upptagen med att prata med Potter?!"

"Öhm, förlåt professor McGonagall, först måste man anmäla sig till kursen hos ministeriet, sedan bestämma sig för vilket djur man ska förvandla sig till och vilka kännetecken man ska ha, sedan ska man göra de fem besvärjelserna och slutligen ska man registrera sig hos ministeriet."

"Bra, femton poäng till Gryffindor. Är det någon som känner till hur många registrerade animagusar det finns i Storbritannien idag?"

Jean räckte upp handen och blev inte förvånad när Remus också gjorde det utan det som förvånade henne var att både James och Sirius och gjorde det.

"Ja, miss Rowes?"

"Det är hundrafemtio, professorn men ministeriet tror att det finns många oregistrerade också."

"Exakt. Tio poäng till Gryffindor. Slå nu upp sidan 50 och läs kapitlet om animagusar, ni får också i läxa att skriva en uppsats om dem tills nästa lektion."

Jean bläddrade i boken och tänkte samtidigt på samtalet hon hört mellan Black och James. Dom menade väl inte att dom brukade vara tillsammans med Remus under nätterna då han var förvandlad? Det skulle vara livsfarligt, åtminstone för en människa.. Men de hade trots allt varit väldigt kunniga när det gällde animagusar, kunde de vara…? Ja, det var faktiskt möjligt, de hade ju trots allt pratat om, vad var det nu igen, en hjort och en hund? Men skulle inte de vara i fara tillsammans med en varulv, trots att de var djur…? Hon skulle bli tvungen att kolla upp det i biblioteket senare…

Efter lektionens slut strömmade eleverna ut ur klassrummet, och hon gick tillsammans med Remus.  
"Typiskt McGonagall att ge oss läxa första lektionen, som om det inte räckte med grupparbetet på trolldryckslektionen", hörde hon Peter Pettigrew klaga för James och Sirius framför dem.

Grupparbetet med Snape! Det hade hon helt glömt bort. Hon skulle bli tvungen att leta reda på honom under dagen, men vem visste var en Slytherinelev tillbringade sina lediga timmar?

"Jean?" hörde hon Remus säga samtidigt som han saktade in lite så att de hamnade en bit bakom de andra.

"Ja?"

"Har det hänt något mellan dig och Sirius? Ni var båda två långt borta igårkväll, jag vann till och med över honom i trollkarlsschack, och han har inte varit sig själv ända sen efter frukosten igår .."

"Ehhm... öh.. alltså..Har du prata med honom?"

"Jo, men han ignorerar bara det då jag försöker fråga honom och börjar prata om något annat.."

"Jaha…"

"Vet du något?"

Jean tvekade.. Skulle hon berätta för Remus eller inte? Han var ju Blacks bäste vän, men samtidigt var han hennes gamla barndomsvän och hon litade verkligen på honom. Aldrig hade han svikit ett löfte eller lurat henne. Men så kom hon och tänka på sitt ärende till biblioteket, och sa nekande, "Nej.. nej jag vet inte.. Men jag måste till biblioteket nu. Hej!" och så skyndade hon iväg, bort från honom.

" Det tror jag minsann så mycket jag vill på Jean, du har aldrig kunnat ljuga för mig..", tänkte han för sig själv, och sedan ropade han efter henne "Ey, Jean! Biblioteket ligger åt andra hållet! Du är på väg mot astrologitornet."

"Åh.." Jean stannade, vände om och gick mot honom. Hon stannade inte, men när hon gick förbi tvingade hon fram ett litet leende.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

När hon kom in i biblioteket letade hon reda på en bok om varulvar och en om animagusar, sedan gick hon in bland bibliotekets alla vindlande gångar. Efter någon minut hittade hon ett tomt hörn med en soffa och ett bord som inte såg ut att ha använts på flera år. Efter att ha kastat en reningsformel över de dammiga möblerna satte hon sig ner och började läsa. En kvart senare hade hon, i "Varulvar – vän eller fiende?" hittat några rader som faktiskt bevisade att hon hade haft rätt. När Remus väl förvandlats till en varulv skulle han vara livsfarlig för människor, men för några relativt stora djur, som en hund eller hjort, skulle han kunna hållas i skick, även om han fortfarande skulle vara farlig. Eftersom det stått ungefär samma sak i boken "Att vara animagus – en livsstil" hade hon blivit övertygad om att James, Peter och Sirius också var animagusar, och att de brukade följa med Remus när han förvandlades. Hon bestämde sig för att nästa gång det var fullmåne, skulle hon följa efter dem i sin hundskepnad.

Hon intalade sig själv att det bara var för att ta reda på vad det var de höll på med men en liten röst inom henne sa "Försök bara – men att lura sig själv funkar sällan, det är för Sirius du gör det, erkänn! "

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Remus Lupin gick sakta mot stora salen, han tänkte på vad som egentligen kunde ha hänt mellan Jean och Sirius.. Han hade egentligen inte behövt henne att berätta det för honom, han kunde gissa sig till det i alla fall.

Sirius hade använt alla möjliga sätt för att få hennes uppmärksamhet, det skulle nog passera obemärkt för de flesta men inte för Remus. Han kände sin vän alldeles för bra för att han skulle kunna flörta med någon som dessutom var i hans närhet utan att Remus skulle märka det. Han var nog inte ensam heller. Han var säker på att James, Peter och Lily märkt det också.

Så hade Sirius, som så många gånger förut, gett sig på Snape och Jean hade genast gett sig på honom, hindrat honom. Efter det hade de inte kommit ihop sig, men efter lektionen hade de gått tillsammans, en bit efter Remus och de andra, och de hade ju faktiskt inte suttit tillsammans med dem vid lunchen heller.. Han antog att de då hade kommit ihop sig över det som hänt innan, för nästa gång han såg dem verkade den vänskap som under dagarna hade spirat fram mellan dem aldrig ha funnits där. De hade inte sagt ett ord till varandra men båda hade när den andra inte såg tittat i smyg på den andre och det hade visat mer än alla ord i världen kunde ha gjort.

Att Jean var sårad kunde han förstå, men hur hon blivit det visste han inte.. Eftersom det var Sirius det handlade om så kunde hon mycket väl ha kommit på honom i något mörkt hörn tillsammans med någon annan, men en röst inom honom sa att det nog inte var så, inte det här gången.

Han hade länge haft på känn att Sirius turné bland Hogwarts flickor förr eller senare skulle straffa sig, och nu hade dagen kommit. Sirius hade själv fallit, och han hade gjort det riktigt ordentligt. Men att det skulle vara Jean, hans bästa vän från barndomen, som fick Sirius på fall, det hade han aldrig kunnat ana. Faktum var att han nästan hade glömt bort henne, ända tills han fick syn på henne där vid tåget. Då hade minnena långsamt återvänt och nu när dom väl fanns där igen kunde han inte fatta hur han kunnat glömma…

Så ryckte han uppgivet på axlarna, hur det skulle gå mellan Sirius och Jean kunde bara tiden utvisa, han kunde inte göra någonting åt det.

* * *

_yeah :) alltså, fattar ni hur snäll jag är som lägger ut två kapitel samma dag?? totally amazing.. men, det kan ju bero på att JennyJ typ hurrat på :) bara för det så ska jag lägga ut kapitel fem snart också, men hon ska allt lägga ut sina kapitel först (Hon&Han ,From the beginning) Läs dom, fett bra:) fast ni får inte sluta läsa här.. då blir jag saad... aja **kommentera?!**_


	5. Sometimes everything goes wrong

**KAPITEL FEM**

_Sometimes everything goes wrong…_

Dagen förflöt med lektioner i både skötsel och vård av magiska djur och trolldomshistoria.

Under den första av de båda eftermiddagslektionerna, som Gryffindor hade tillsammans med Slytherin, gick alla elever som på nålar på grund av de Hippogriffer som läraren Hagrid hade fångat, dagen till ära. På väg upp till slottet efter lektionen hann Jean upp Snape och de bestämde att de skulle ses i biblioteket på kvällen samma dag för att bestämma sig för vilket elixir de skulle göra tillsammans och skriva uppsatsen till Professor Roskov. Och under trolldomshistorielektionen höll Jean faktiskt på att somna, trots att hon egentligen tyckte att ämnet var rätt så intressant. Det var bara det att lärarens röst var så otroligt entonig. Det lät likadan vare sig han läste om trolluppror med blodiga massakrer eller nya lagar gällande magiska djur. När Jean i slutet av lektionen såg sig om märkte hon att den ende som faktiskt verkade lyssna på vad professorn framme vid katedern sa var Lily, som hade fyllt ett helt pergament med anteckningar om vad han sagt. Hennes eget däremot var bara fyllt med stjärnor, hjärtan och en massa annat klotter.

Hon gick ner till middagen tillsammans och för första gången på hela dagen skrattade hon, åt minen Lily gjorde efter Katie är hon gick förbi. Hon och Jill behandlade nu Jean och Lily som luft och varje gång de kom in i sovsalen när de redan var där tystnade de och glodde ilsket på dem, om de inte genast gick ut.

Egentligen var hela grejen fånig, att bråka om en kille som antagligen inte brydde sig om någon av dem. Dessutom hade hon redan sett Katie och Sean sitta onödigt nära varandra i uppehållsrummet över en bok, och hon anade att det inte bara var för att det bara fanns ett exemplar av boken…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

När Jean efter middagen var på väg till mötet med Snape i biblioteket råkade hon gå in i Sirius. Hon hade varit på väg ut ur porträtthålet och han på väg in. Ingen av dem såg den andre förrän de krockade och Jean höll på att tappa alla de böcker hon höll i famnen.

"Förlåt, jag såg inte... " började de samtidigt, och sen råkade Jean titta upp och såg återigen in i Sirius mörka ögon.

"Vart ska du?" Han lät intresserad, men ändå lite reserverad. Ville väl inte riskera någon lika stor kabalik som de tillsammans hade skapat förra gången.

"Till biblioteket, jag ska träffa Snape…" Längre hann hon inte innan han avbröt henne med en kylig blick, sa "Jaså, så trevligt." Sen blev han tyst, och en pinsam tystnad lade sig mellan dem.. "Ja, jag ska väl gå…"

Han nickade, såg faktiskt lite sårad ut och backade ut ur hålet så att hon kunde ta sig förbi.

Snape stod vid dörren till biblioteket och såg surmulen ut. Han tittade med jämna mellanrum på klockan, suckade lite och så böjde han sig ner för att ta upp väskan. Jean som såg honom börja gå bortåt ropade, "Ey, Severus! Vart ska du?" Han vände och gick tillbaka, hon såg faktiskt en liten rodnad på hans kinder. Då hon hann fram till honom sa hon med ett lite retsamt leende på läpparna "Trodde du inte jag skulle komma?" Snape svarade inte, utan gick före henne in i biblioteket.

"Jag tog med mig några böcker som jag lånade igår, och jag har tittat lite i dom.. Nej inte ditåt, vi går hit bort istället vet jag.", sa hon och drog iväg med honom till samma plats där hon hade suttit dagen innan. De slog sig ner och Snape sa, "Få se på böckerna du hade med dig?"

Jean tog fram dem och han tog upp den som hamnat överst i högen.

"Den här har jag också.. Har du kollat i den?" Hon nickade och han fortsatte, "Okej...Vad tycker du om ett polyjucieelexir? Det är rätt så avancerat och tar några månader att framställa för att det ska bli bra."

"Jaa.. visst är det elixiret som förvandlar en till någon annan under en timme från att man tagit det? Jag tycker att det låter som en bra idé, i alla fall så har jag inte något bättre förslag själv."

"Okej, men då tar vi det.."

Hon tog upp en av de andra böckerna och började bläddra efter några fakta om Polyjucieelixiret, och hon fann ett helt uppslag med dess biverkningar, förvandlingarnas skede och lite målande, rätt så hemska beskrivningar som berättade hur det gick till när man förvandlades.

En timme senare hade de skrivit klart uppsatsen till Professor Roskov som hade blivit en sida längre än han hade bett dem om. Jean hade upptäckt att Snapes kyliga yttre bara var ett skal, för efter en halvtimme hade han varit mycket mer avslappnad och trevligare än han hade varit när de kom dit. Nu höll Jean som bäst på att härma Professor Roskov som instruerade dem i hur man skulle blanda Polyjucieelixir. Det resulterade i att de båda föll ihop av skrattkramper.

En halvtimme senare satt de fortfarande kvar i biblioteket där det nu hade börjat skymma och pratade som bäst om vilket magiskt djur Hagrid härnäst skulle ha med sig till deras lektion i skötsel och vård av magiska djur när en smal kvinna kom gåendes längs med bokhyllorna lite längre bort.

"Vad gör ni här!? UT! Biblioteket stängde för tio minuter sedan!"

När de snabbt kastat ner sina pergament och fjäderpennor i skolväskorna och tillsammans gick bort mot utgången hörde de kvinnan, Madame Pince muttra för sig själv, "Eländiga ungdomar. Ingen respekt för äldre…."

De skiljdes åt utanför biblioteket, och Jean kände sig glad eftersom hon var säker på att de skulle få högsta betyg på uppsatsen de skrivit tillsammans. Dessutom hade Snape fått hennes tankar att flyga iväg från Sirius under hela tiden de varit tillsammans och det hade varit härligt, eftersom hon knappt hade huvudet fullt av någonting annat annars... Sedan deras bråk för två dagar sedan hade hon haft honom i sina tankar konstant, fast att hon inte velat det. Medan hon gick i den mörka korridoren längs mot Gryffindortornet så tyckte hon sig höra en flicka fnissa och säga någonting.. Allt eftersom hon gick längre kom hon närmare dem och hon ryckte till när hon såg två personer stå i ett mörkt valv, skymda för gaslamporna som hängde på väggarna. Det var en blond, ganska lång flicka och hon insåg nästan direkt att det var Jill. Så flyttade hon uppmärksamheten till pojken som skymde henne. Han hade mörkt, nästan svart hår och var lite längre än Jill. Så fick Jill syn på henne och sa, samtidigt som hon puttade honom en bit ifrån henne "Sirius…." Pojken ryckte till, vände sig snabbt om och fick syn på Jean som stod där och stirrade på dem. Och visst var det han.

Jean stirrade, och han stirrade tillbaka. Så tog han ett steg mot henne, "Jean.. Jag –"

Hon svarade inte, tittade bara på honom med ögon som brann av ilska och sedan rusade hon därifrån, med gråten i halsen. Varför visste hon egentligen inte, hon brydde sig ju inte om _honom_. Om han så hånglade runt med slottets alla flickor så skulle hon inte bry sig, det hade hon ju lovat sig själv. Så _varför _hade det gjort så ont att de dem tillsammans?

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Remus och Lily hade suttit i uppehållsrummet och skrivit på uppsatsen de fått i läxa av professor McGonagall tillsammans med James och Peter när Jean kom in genom porträtthålet. De fick syn på henne båda två och reste sig upp samtidigt. När hon försvann uppför sovsalen tittade Lily på Remus och han nickade. Så gick hon uppför trappen och följde efter Jean in genom dörren.

"Jean…Vad är det?"

"Eh.. inget."

"Kom igen.. Det kommer kännas bättre när du berättat…"

"Yeah, sure…"

"Prova?"

"Okej jag såg Sirius tillsammans med Jill."

"Okej..?"

"Ja – dom hånglade och höll på!"

"Men du sa ju igår att du inte bryr dig om honom?"

"Joo. Men jag kanske råkar göra det i alla fall.. Men jag skulle vilja tänka lite, själv…"

"Ja, jag går ner och gör klart min uppsats då.. Men du vet att om du vill prata med någon så kan du prata med mig, _alltid._ Okej?"

"Okej.. Och du Lily – tack."

Lily log, stängde dörren efter sig och sedan gick hon nerför trappen, fram till Remus och satte sig tillsammans med honom i ett tomt hörn av uppehållsrummet.

"Vad var det som hade hänt", frågade han.

Och eftersom Lily inte hade en aning om var hon skulle börja så berättade hon alltihop för honom.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Samtidigt gick Sirius genom slottet, ensam i mörkret. När Jean hade försvunnit hade Jill försökt fortsätta det han tidigare påbörjat men han hade bara gått därifrån, lämnat henne under det mörka valvet, antagligen riktigt förbannad, och antagligen lite förvirrad också. När han hade mött Jean i biblioteket och hon sagt att hon var på väg att möta Snape hade först satt sig för att skriva klart uppsatsen åt McGonagall men utan att kunna koncentrera sig alls. Hans tankar hade hela tiden flugit tillbaka till Jean, på att hon och Snape satt i biblioteket, alldeles ensamma där i mörkret.. Sedan hade han inte tänkt alls. Bara gått fram till Jill, dragit upp henne från soffan och sedan gått iväg med henne till korridoren där Jean sedan hittat dem. Han hade trott att Jean och Snape..

Så dum han varit! Hur kunde han tro det? Snape, han var så...så… uuuäck. …Fast, det var ju ganska uppenbart att inte Jean tyckte det… Det hade varit Jeans ögon när hon sett på honom när hon kommit genom korridoren som fått honom att inse hur otroligt dum och korkad han hade varit. Hur hade han kunnat tro att det hela skulle lösa sig genom att hon kom på honom med att hångla med någon annan? Han måste vara störd. Ha en skada på hjärnan som gjorde honom så trög. Han var tvungen att prata med Remus, han brukade ju trots allt ha svar på allt.

Sakta gick han mot Gryffindortornet men när han kom dit såg han Remus sitta tillsammans med Lily i ett hörn, och han orkade inte prata med henne också. Istället hejade han med handen på dem, James och Peter och sedan gick han upp mot sovsalen där han lade sig ner på sängen och somnade.

* * *

_Jag är så otrloligt vänlig idag att det kankse till och med kommer ett till kapitel, alla ligger ju redan på datan så de är inte särskilt mycket jobb ändå :D men om det ska hända så måste jag har åtminstornde två kommentarer, okej:)_


	6. Hogsmeade

**KAPITEL SEX**

_Hogsmeade_

Lördagen den veckan var en solig och vacker dag och Jean gick tillsammans med Lily till trollkarlsbyn Hogsmeade som låg nära slottet. På vägen dit var Jean sitt vanliga jag igen, hon hade under alla timmar under natten när hon legat vaken bestämt sig för att hon fullkomligt skulle strunta i Black och vad han hade för sig. Att hon långt där inne kände något mer än vänskap för honom skulle hon ignorera, för som hon varit den här veckan kunde hon inte fortsätta. Som en zombie hade hon gått mellan lektionerna, hon hade gjort sina läxor, umgåtts med Lily och vid vissa tillfällen lett litegrann, men aldrig hade hon skrattat sådär fritt och lyckligt som den första skoldagen. De enda gångerna hon verkligen kunnat le och, i alla fall nästan återgå till sitt vanliga jag var när hon suttit alla de där timmarna i biblioteket med Snape när de tillsammans pluggat trolldryckskonst. Nu däremot skulle det bli annorlunda. Hon skulle inte låta sig förvandlas till en levande zombie för resten av sitt liv på grund av en kille som hon knappt kände. Hennes beteende hade fått Lily att glida allt längre bort från henne och det var det faktumet som hade gjort att hon nu bestämt sig. Hon skulle strunta i Sirius och vara sig själv!

Lily och hon gick på den soliga vägen till Hogsmeade och även om inte Lily sa något så kände hon att hon var lättad över att Jean var 'tillbaka'.

"Så, vad finns det att hitta på i Hogsmeade?"

"Oj, det hade jag alldeles glömt. Du har ju aldrig varit där!" sa Lily, "Tja, vi måste ju gå till Zonkos skämtbutik, Godisbaronen och såklart till Spökande Stugan.. Sen kan vi dricka lite honungsöl på Tre Kvastar och bara gå runt lite också.. Jag skulle behöva köpa något i födelsedagspresent till James också…"

"Okej, vad ska du köpa till honom?"

"Jag vet inte… det är det som är problemet… Vad tycker du?"

"Jag? Inte den blekaste! Det är du som är hans flickvän, inte jag. Jag känner honom ju knappt!"

"Jo, det är klart... Men jag kanske skulle kunna fråga Sirius… Han är ju trots allt hans bäste vän..." Så kom hon på vad hon hade sagt, och tittade förskräckt på Jean. Hon hade inte reagerat så att det syntes vid Sirius namn, men inombords hade hon rykt till och det hade känts som om hennes hjärta hade tagit ett skutt från sin vanliga plats upp i halsen och sedan tillbaka igen. Men hon låtsades som ingenting och sa för att lugna ner både Lily och sig själv " Jo, han borde kunna hitta på något som passar."

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Det första de gjorde när de kom till byn var att gå in på Godisbaronen och köpa varsin stor påse full med godis av alla de slag. Lilys bestod mest av olika chokladsorter men Jean, som blev nyfiken på alla olika sorter som fanns hade stoppat ner nästan en av varje i sin. Nästa butik de gick in på var Zonkos, och där inne var det proppfullt med Hogwartselever som utnyttjade helgen till att fylla på sina lager med bland annat självrättande fjäderpennor och stinkbomber.

Lily, som nog tyckte hon fått nog med hyss och skämt tillsammans med marodörerna köpte nästan ingenting, men Jean däremot som emellanåt kunde vara minst lika busig som de köpte massvis med saker. Hon bar nu på två stora kassar, men följde villigt med Lily till bokhandeln där hon tydligen skulle titta efter en bok om trolldrycker. Hon skulle arbeta tillsammans med Jill, och eftersom de inte kom så bra överens hade de ännu inte hittat något lämpligt elixir till arbetet de skulle göra tillsammans.

Inne i bokhandeln var belysningen ganska skum och böckerna stod i långa mörka bokhyllor som stod tätt bredvid varandra. Gångarna mellan dem var smala och från dörröppningen de nyss kommit in genom kunde Jean inte se slutet på dem, bara mörka skuggor där de försvann alltför lång bort. Till vänster om dörren fanns en disk med en kassaapparat på, som för länge sedan verkade ha gått ut i datum. Bakom den satt, på en hög pall en gammal kvinna lutad mot väggen och hon verkade ha slumrat till. Inte för att Jean förebrådde henne, affären verkade tom sånär på dem och henne.

"Borde vi väcka henne?" viskade Lily.

"Nja, hon ser ut att behöva sova. Vi kan vänta med det tills du ska betala, eller hur? Om du nu hittar rätt bland alla dom här böckerna…"

Lily nickade, och de bestämde att de skulle dela på sig för att snabbare hitta rätt. Lily gick in i gången längst åt vänster och var snart försvunnen i mörkret. Jean följde hennes exempel och gick in i gången rakt framför henne.

"_Lumos"_, sa hon och hennes stav lyste upp platsen där hon stod. En skamfilad skylt ovanför hennes huvud berättade för henne att detta var avdelningen för "Drakar, Hippogriffer, Vampyrer,Varulvar & dyl.". Utan något större hopp om att hitta en bok om trolldrycker fortsatte hon framåt, samtidigt som hon tittade på bokryggarna hon gick förbi. Titlar som "Vampyr – död eller levande", "Allt du behöver veta om Varulvar under en månskenspromenad", "Hippogriffernas evolution" och "Monster och Vidunder och var du hittar dem". Så kom hon till en korsning, ratade avdelningen för "Magiska lagar och regler" och svängde vänster mot "Trolldrycker". Hon hade hittat rätt, och skulle precis vända för att hämta Lily när hon hörde röster på avstånd. Hon sa "_Nox_" och så släcktes staven hon hållit framför sig. Nyfiken fortsatte hon framåt.

Det var två pojkar, och hon kände igen båda rösterna. Det var Remus och Sirius. De hade alltså inte heller hittat något elixir till sitt grupparbete, hon visste att de arbetade tillsammans. Så hörde hon plötsligt sitt eget namn nämnas och lyssnade spänt. Alla tankar hon nyss haft på att avslöja sin närvaro försvann.

Det hade varit Remus som sagt hennes namn, men eftersom hon inte lyssnat på uppmärksamt hade hon inte hört exakt vad han hade sagt. Istället svarade Sirius," Ehm..Inget."

"Och det vill du att jag ska tro på?" Hon hörde på Remus röst att han var lite irriterad, och hon var glad att hon stod bakom en hylla. Hade hon inte läst någonstans att varulvar hade bättre mörkerseende än människor även när de inte var förvandlade?

"Eh..Jaaa….." Sirius lät inte särskilt övertygad.

"Sirius, jag känner dig. Erkänn att du bryr dig om henne."

Black svarade inte, och Jean höll omedvetet andan.

"Tramptass." Va? Vad var det där för namn egentligen?

"Okejokej, jag bryr mig om henne. Jag är kanske till och med bry mig om henne riktigt mycket - kanske jag till och med är kär i henne! Men vad spelar det för roll? Eftersom hon kom på mig med den där slampan Jill så hatar hon mig. Dessutom har hon ju den där underbare Snape!"

"Den där slampan Jill?! Vad har du för rätt att säga så? Är hon en slampa så vet jag då inte vad _du _är! Det var väl du som drog iväg med henne och började hångla, var det inte!?" Jean hade aldrig hört Remus låta så arg.

"Kanske det! Men det var bara för att Jean skulle träffa sin pojkvän Snape i biblioteket!"

"Så då hade du tänkt lösa det genom att få henne att se dig tillsammans med någon annan? Herregud Sirius, vad tänker du med?"

"Visst – kalla mig för ett pucko du bara! Det är ju trots allt det jag förtjänar, eller hur! Först lyckas jag kasta bort alla chanser jag någonsin haft, och dom var verkligen inte stora ens från början kan jag tala om för dig, hos den enda flicka jag verkligen gillat, även om jag bara känt henne en kort stund, och sedan får jag det kastat i ansiktet av en av mina bästa vänner! Tack, Remus för den visade omtänksamheten, Tack!"

Vid Sirius ord hade Jean dragit hållit andan och nu började hon andas igen, bara för att återigen sluta när Remus svarade,  
"Förlåt.. Men det är bara ditt sätt att tänka på – Jag förstår det inte! Du säger att du verkligen bryr dig om Jean, men att försöka få henne genom att hålla på med någon annan..? Ibland undrar jag hur du lyckats få så många flickor – hur i hela världen har du lyckats med det om det går till på det här sättet varenda gång?!"  
Först verkade det inte som om Sirius skulle svara, sedan sa han" Men med dom andra var det inte samma sak.

De betydde aldrig något, jag kunde bete mig hur som helst för jag brydde mig inte om ifall de gillade mig eller inte. Men med Jean vet jag aldrig vad jag ska göra, Remus.. De andra betydde inget,de var bara…" rösten verkade svika honom och Remus tog återigen till orda.

"Sirius, jag är ledsen.. Titta inte på mig sådär, jag lovar att jag tycker synd om dig! Nåja, lite i alla fall.. Men om du verkligen bryr dig om Jean så mycket som du säger, och om du visar henne att de andra inte betydde något… Ja, om du lyckas med det så är jag säker på att du kan få henne på bättre tankar.. Trots allt så känner jag henne bättre än du, eller hur?"

"Mm… jag antar att du har rätt.. det skulle ju inte vara första gången i alla fall.. " Sirius röst lät annorlunda när han fortsatte, mer som vanligt, med den starka tonen av självkänsla i sig, "Sa du att du känner henne bättre än jag? _Mannen_, det stämmer inte. Den Jean du känner är en tioårig liten flicka som tycker om att leka med dockor. Nu talar vi om en kvinna med många behov.. Du kanske – _kanske_ – kan stå för de psykologiska bitarna, men de fysiska – låt mig ta hand om dem, och hon kommer aldrig mer vilja vara med någon annan än mig!" Hans röst hade nu den extremt retsamma ton som han i annat fall reserverade för sina många, fåniga beundrare och Jean fattade att han bara drev med Remus, men hon drog ändå efter andan vid hans ord. Så fräckt, att han bara _vågade! _

Så hörde hon steg närma sig och hon tryckte sig mot väggen, i hopp om att de inte skulle se henne, men hur i all världen kunde hon tro att hon skulle ha sådan tur? De båda pojkarna kom gåendes runt hörnet och Sirius var den förste som fick syn på henne. Han stannade, mitt i ett steg och det han varit på väg att säga till Remus fastnade i halsen. Remus som gått bakom honom, bärandes på en liten hög men böcker märkte inte att han stannat och gick därför rakt in i Sirius. Böckerna som han burit ramlade med ett brak ner på golvet, och det verkade väcka upp den andre.

"Jean! Jag… hörde_… _du... _det där? _Jag - Herregud!" Sirius såg alldeles chokad ut, han hade blivit otroligt blek och han stammade fram orden.

Remus som också stannat bara gapade. Jean rodnade, djupt. Hon hade tjuvlyssnat på ett samtal som visserligen handlat om henne, men ändå varit privat och hon skämdes oerhört.

Sirius verkade fortfarande förlamad, men så verkade det faktum att hon hört allt vad han sagt sjunka in. All den vita färgen han haft i ansiktet försvann och ersattes med rött. Så vände han tvärt om och gick åt motsatt håll, bort från henne och Remus. Hans kropp var ihopsjunken och huvudet hängde, men snart var han försvunnen i mörkret.

Jean såg också hon chokad ut, men böjde sig sedan ner för att hjälpa Remus med att plocka upp sina böcker. Hon hade lovat sig själv att aldrig mer bry sig om Black, aldrig mer ens titta åt honom. Och så hör hon honom säga det här… Varför hade hon lyssnat? Hur i all världen hade hon kunnat komma på tanken ens en gång? Det hade ju varit hur tydligt som helst att det som de pratade om inte var för vem som helsts öron... Hon kände tårarna bränna bakom ögonlocken, och blinkade snabbt för att få dem att försvinna.

"Eh… Remus… Jag menade inte… det var inte meningen att.. Jag skulle bara..."

Han tittade på henne, såg henne i ögonen och nickade "Jag vet."

Hon reste sig upp, gav honom böckerna hon plockat upp från golvet och precis när hon skulle vända sig om för att gå sa han, "Hur mycket av det vi sa hörde du egentligen?"

"Egentligen hade jag inte tänkt lyssna alls.. Men så hörde jag dig säga mitt namn, och Sirius svara "Ingenting" eller hur det var.. Sedan kunde jag inte sluta lyssna… Remus, jag är verkligen ledsen, jag…"

"Jean, det är inte mig du ska prata med, utan Sirius."

Hon nickade, och sedan gick hon iväg den väg hon kommit. Hon fann Lily vid kassan, i färd med att köpa några böcker av den gamla häxan som nu stod upp och tryckte på några knappar på den gamla kassaapparaten.

"Hej, nämen vad har du råkat ut för egentligen? Du ser helt färdig ut!" Lily som hade vänt sig om när hon kommit närmare såg orolig ut. "Jag ska bara betala de här, så går vi till Tre Kvastar sen och köper varsin honungsöl."

Hon räckte fram pengarna mot häxan bakom disken, tog påsen med böckerna i ena handen och ledde ut den apatiska Jean genom dörren med den andra.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Värdshuset Tre Kvastar vad varmt, stimmigt och fullt av glada Hogwartselever som satt vid de stora borden och drack honungsöl. Lily som först kom in genom dörren såg sig om och fick syn på James, Peter, Remus och Sirius vid ett av borden. Hon log mot dem och gick med Jean bakom sig emot dem. Så tittade Jean upp, märkte åt vilket håll de var på väg och tog tag om Lilys arm.

"Eh.. Kan vi inte sitta någon annanstans Lily?"

Lily vände sig snabbt om, "Va? Varför då?" först kom in genom dörren såg sig om och fick syn på James, Peter, Remus och Sirius vis ett av borden. Hon log mot dem och gick med Jean bakom sig emot dem. Så tittade Jean upp, märkte åt vilket håll de var på väg och tog tag om Lilys arm.

"Eh.. Kan vi inte sitta någon annanstans Lily?"

"Jag…eh.. Där! Vi kan sitta tillsammans med Katie och Jill!"

"What?! Är du störd? Dom hatar oss ju! Kom igen..." Så vände hon sig om igen och gick med raska steg mot bordet där de fyra pojkarna satt. Hon gav James en snabb kyss och satte sig sedan bredvid honom. Jean hade inget val, och gick sakta efter henne. Det fanns lediga platser både bredvid Remus och Sirius men hon struntade i dem och satte sig istället bredvid Peter som förvånad ryckte till.

Madame Rosmerta, servitrisen kom fram till dem och frågade vad de ville ha.

"Två honungsöl, tack" sa Lily snabbt och Rosmerta försvann i vimlet. "Så, har ni hittat några fina grejer eller?" sa, hon och James, Remus och Peter började prassla med sina påsar för att dra upp och visa sina fynd för de andra. De enda som satt orörliga var Jean och Sirius som båda satt och tittade ner i bordet. Vid ett förtjust utrop från Lily över en bok James köpt till henne tittade Jean upp och fann sig stirrandes in i ett par mörka, sorgsna ögon. Hon slog snabbt ner blicken igen och räddades av Madame Rosmerta som kom med hennes och Lilys honungsöl.

De andra märkte att något hänt, eller i alla fall att Jean och Sirius var ovanligt tysta men låtsades inte om det.

Efter att de allihopa hunnit dricka upp, fylla på och återigen dricka upp sa Jean tyst till Lily mittemot.

"Ska vi gå?"

"Eh.. okej, om du vill så.. Hej, allihopa vi ses senare i slottet!" Hon gav James ännu en kyss, vinkade åt de andra och gick sedan tillsammans med Jean ut genom dörren och sedan upp till slottet igen.

Efter att de gått tysta i fem minuter sa Lily tvärt " Jean, vad är det mellan dig och Sirius egentligen?"

Jean hade gått i sina egna tankar, funderat på det hon hört mellan Remus och Sirius tidigare. Hon kunde fortfarande inte bestämma sig för vad hon skulle tycka.. Hon gillade honom, och han gillade, efter vad hon hade hört henne också.. Men – alltid detta ord, så irriterande det kunde vara! Men, fortsatte hon, skulle det räcka? Hans vilda leverne bland slottets alla flickor, skulle han verkligen kunna avsluta det, bara sådär pang bom? Hon var inte så säker..

"Jean! Jag pratar med dej!"

"Åh, förlåt.. Vad sa du?"

"Jag undrade vad det var mellan dig och Black, ni var båda två helt väck idag!"

"Åh.. Jaha.. "

"Ja..?"

"Jo, det var i bokhandeln.. Jag gick och letade efter avdelningen för trolldryckskonst, och så hörde jag röster.." började Jean, och så berättade hon vad hon hade hört. Dock utelämnade hon det sista Sirius hade sagt, det hade låtit så.. så.. brutalt. Som om han verkligen trodde på det, trots den spelade rösten han använt. När hon berättat färdigt sa ingen av dem någonting på en lång stund..

"Så, du ska äntligen förlåta honom? Det har nästan gått en vecka sedan han… jag menar du kom på honom med…ja.. , och han verkade faktiskt riktigt nere efter det, eller hur?"

Hon sa inget som svar, nickade bara eftertänksamt…

* * *

_sådärja, vad tycks gott folk? (typ två pers men whatever liksom...) visst är jag snäll? (A) (A) eller så kan man kalla det uttråkad... Kommetera iallafall, precis som alltid :)_

_och ajuste, JennyJ, nu har jag nämnt dej två gånger så det är bäst för dig att jag står med då du skriver sen också moahahah xO_


	7. En liten månskenspromenad

_okej, folks. Idag har verkligen varit eran turdag . tänk bara, jag har lagt ut hela tre kapitel!! x) Men nu är det slut på sötebrödsdagarna (what a name!) för mina föräldrar tycker jag sitter alldeles för mycket vid datorn.. jag kan inte för mitt liv förstå vad de menar med det... (vääldigt oskyldig.. vaddå- tror ni mig inte?!)_

_anyway, smile and be happy, here´s a new chapter av allas eran favorit fanfiction! _

* * *

**KAPITEL SJU**

_En liten månskenspromenad _

Den natten låg Jean länge och vred och vände sig i sin säng. Hon kunde inte sova, hur mycket hon än försökte. Tankarna for hela tiden in på Sirius, och på vad som hänt under dagen. Tillslut gav hon upp, drog undan förhängen från sängen och tog på sig sina kläder. Sedan smög hon försiktigt förbi Lily där hon låg och sov i sin säng. Hon ganska nyligen kommit in i rummet och efter fem minuter i badrummet hade hon kollapsat på sängen, efter att ha festat med James och de andra i deras sovsal i flera timmar. Jean skulle egentligen också varit med men efter middagen hade hon låtsats vara jättetrött och gått direkt upp till sovsalen. En halvtimme senare hade Lily kommit in, bytt kläder, fixat till sin makeup och oroligt frågat om hon mådde bra, och skulle hon verkligen inte följa med i alla fall? Jean hade bara skakat på huvudet där hon låg i sängen och efter ytterligare tio minuter hade Lily försvunnit ut genom dörren med ett glatt "Sitt inte uppe och vänta".

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Uppehållsrummet var tyst och mörkt, det lystes bara upp av den falnande glöden i spisen i ena änden av rummet. Jean funderade ett tag på om hon skulle sätta sig i en av fåtöljerna, men sedan gick hon istället ut genom porträtthålet och fortsatte genom den mörka korridoren. Bakom sig hörde hon den tjocka damen ropa: "Och vart hade du tänkt ta vägen lilla vän? Du borde verkligen inte vara uppe och springa på nätterna, fy! Nejmän vet du vad - lyssna nu på mig! Kom genast tillbaka hit! Hör du inte vad jag säger, flicka lilla?" Rösten dog bort ju längre bort hon gick och snart var det alldeles tyst.

Slottet såg verkligen annorlunda ut på natten, lite ogästvänligt ut faktiskt. Det fanns massor av mörka skrymslen och vår där en människa, eller något annat skulle kunna gömma sig men Jean var inte rädd. Hon hade sin trollstav framme, och dessutom var hon inte mörkrädd. Istället tyckte hon om det. Många gånger hade det bara varit just det som på Dumstrang räddat henne och Gabrielle från vaktmästaren när han eller någon lärare hört dem under deras nattliga upptäcktsfärder.

Jean gick tyst, en av alla de egenskaper hon förstärkt av att emellanåt förvandla sig till en varg. Dessutom, trodde hon i alla fall, hade hon fått bättre mörkerseende.

Hon hade inte varit medveten om vart hon var på väg, men så plötsligt insåg hon att hon befann sig högst uppe i trappan till entréhallen. Försiktigt gick hon nerför trappen, försiktigt så att inte hennes steg skulle eka i det stora rummet. Så gick hon över stengolvet och öppnade porten. Den friska nattluften slog emot henne och hon steg ut på gräset. Marken täcktes av dimma och träden stod mörka mot himlen som lystes upp av fullmånen. Av en ingivelse förvandlade hon sig till varg och sprang snabbt över de stora gräsmattorna framför det maffiga slottet. Hon kände sig fri – lycklig. Hon saktade ner och stannad under den stora eken vid sjöns kant där hon förvandlade sig tillbaka till människa igen. Hon satte sig och såg ut över vattnet och såg månen speglas i dess spegelblanka yta. Hon måste se till att göra det här oftare, att vara själv ute i mörkret gav henne en känsla av frihet. Ingen visste att hon var där och ingen kunde heller se henne där hon satt i den mörka skuggan av eken. När hon återigen såg ut över vattnet och såg månen vaknade hon ur sina tankar med ett ryck. Det var fullmåne, och klockan närmade sig midnatt. Det skulle betyda att Remus förvandlades till en varulv idag, och när hon tänkte på det hade han faktiskt sett ovanligt sliten ut när de möttes i bokhandeln. Men det skulle också innebära ytterligare en sak. James, Peter och Sirius skulle följa med honom, och hon skulle få se om det verkligen var så att de var riktiga animagusar, precis som hon. Snabbt återtog hon sin animagusgestalt, men sedan blev hon stilla, med ansiktet vänt mot entréporten. Efter en kvart fick hon lön för mödan, när två gestalter kom genom porten. Hon kände till sin förvåning igen den längsta av dem som Professor McGonagall, men den mindre av dem måste vara Remus.

McGonagall vände i porten och den stängdes med ett, om än litet, brak bakom henne. Pojken som var Remus gick bort mot ett pilträd som växte en bit bort och precis när hon hade hunnit bli orolig att han skulle gå längre bort stannade han och såg ut att vänta på något eller någon. Hon lät blicken glida bort mot porten igen och där hade nu, utan att hon märkt det, tre gestalter dykt upp. Hon kände igen dem som James, Peter och Sirius.

De gick bort mot Remus och när de kommit ungefär halvvägs stannade de och Jean såg dem förändras. Sirius, eller den hon antog var han, blev en hund, men han var en aning större än hon, och dessutom var hans päls lurvig och okammad. James förvandlades till en hjort med stora horn och majestätiskt utseende. Peter, däremot trodde hon först hade försvunnit men så såg hon något röra sig på marken och insåg att han förvandlat sig till ett litet djur, kanske en råtta eller en hamster. Fast det var nog troligare att det var en råtta. Hamster, det lät för mesigt. Även om Peter verkade rätt så mesig så gjorde han allt han kunde för att det inte skulle vara så, och hon bestämde sig därför för att det var en råtta han förvandlat sig till.

De tre pojkarna var förvandlade en ganska udda trio, tänkte Jean när hon såg dem nå fram till Remus som nu stod lite kutryggig. Hon gissade att han hade ont. Peter smet in under det piskande trädets grenar och tryckte på en rot, och sedan blev allt stilla. Alla fyra försvann ner bland dess rötter och Jean satt villrådig kvar under eken. Skulle hon följa efter dem? Men de hade ju sagt att de skulle tillbringa natten i den förbjudna skogen så hon bestämde sig för att stanna kvar där hon var och vänta. Hon hade bara suttit där i några minuter när något hände. Ytterligare en person kom ut från entréporten och smög sig bort mot pilträdet. Chokad insåg hon att det var Snape! Innan hon hade hunnit göra något, eller ens röra sig hade han också försvunnit ner ibland trädets rötter. Eftersom hon sett hur mycket han hatade James, Sirius och de andra var hon säker på att han inte borde vara där egentligen. Det skulle vara livsfarligt för honom! Hon hade hunnit halvvägs över gräsmattan när grenarna på trädet återigen började röra sig, för att sedan sluta igen, minst lika snabbt. Hon såg hjorten komma upp ur härvan av rötter, släpandes på något. Så såg hon att det var Snape som kämpade som en dåre för att komma loss. Han slogs vilt omkring sig och träffade hjorten på benen några gånger. Så släppte den taget om honom och förvandlade sig till James. "Snape, gå tillbaka in i slottet! Det är livsfarligt för dig här ute!" hörde hon honom ropa efter Snape som nu kommit på benen och i panik rusade mot den förbjudna skogen. När hon tittade tillbaka mot pilträdet stod det åter en hjort där, men den var inte ensam. Hunden som var Sirius stod där också, tillsammans med Remus som nu var förvandlad till en varulv. Hon hade stått stilla som en staty allt sedan James dykt upp tillsammans med Snape men nu vände hon tvärt och gav sig av mot den förbjudna skogen, efter Snape. Nu var det en kamp mot tiden. Hon _måste _hitta Snape innan Remus gjorde det, för annars skulle det vara slut med honom. Remus var nästan fullvuxen som varulv och hon kände på sig att James och Sirius skulle ha extra svårt att hålla koll på honom nu när han fått vittring på en människa. Alla dessa tankar hade flugit genom hennes huvud medan hon sprang och nu hade hon nått fram till skogsbrynet.

Med nosen mot marken för att hitta den väg Snape tagit fortsatte hon, utan att sakta ner. Snart blev spåret starkare och hon närmade sig en glänta. Mitt i det spökaktiga ljuset i gläntans mitt stod Snape, med händerna mot knäna och kippade efter luft. Snabbt förvandlade hon sig till människa och sa, "Snape, vad i helvete håller du på med? Försöker du få dig själv dödad?!" vid ljudet av hennes röst ryckte han till och drog fram trollstaven, men sänkte den när han såg vem det var. "I alla fall är du på god väg! Ge dig av till slottet genast! Hur i hela världen hade du tänkt övermanna en fullvuxen varulv? Det är ju sjukt!"

"Men du då?"

"Jag klarar mig. Seså, IVÄG!"

Snape hade inget annat val än att göra som hon sa, men han såg verkligen orolig ut. För att lugna ner honom förvandlade hon sig till vargen, och han verkade förstå att hon var utom fara.

Så ljöd ett ylande genom skogen, alldeles bakom kullen Snape stod framför. Jean rusade fram och ställde sig framför honom för att skydda och i samma ögonblick kom varulven Remus jagandes ut ur träden som tidigare dolt honom. Hon ropade till Snape att han skulle springa till slottet där han var trygg men naturligtvis hördes bara ett skall ha fyllt av morrande. Han verkade trots allt förstå vad hon menat och rusade mot slottet. Varulven, hon kunde inte till att kalla honom Remus eftersom han inte alls var den lugna, smarta pojke han egentligen var. Nu var han ett blodtörstigt monster, som gjorde allt som var möjligt för att sätta tänderna i varmt människokött.

Han var inte längre på väg mot Jean, utan hade ändrat kurs så att han hamnade i samma riktning som den flyende Snape.

"NEJ!" tänkte hon och kastade sig efter honom. Efter några snabba språng var hon ikapp, och hoppade upp på hans rygg med klorna utfällda. Varulven stannade av chocken av att plötsligt bära en extra tyngd och hon höll på att flyga framlänges av den plötsliga rörelsen. Hon såg Snape försvinna in bland träden, och sekunden efteråt hade hon hårt slagit i marken. Varulven var över henne, försökte bita henne men hon revs och bets överallt där hon kom åt för att förhindra det. Hon visste att om han lyckades, skulle hon själv bli samma monster som han varje fullmåne. De rullade brottandes runt, och hon undrade panikslaget hur länge det kunde dörja innan Sirius och James fann dem, de måste befinna sig någonstans i närheten. Så fick varulven till ett hårt slag mot hennes ena sida och hon flög över den lilla gläntan. Hon försökte resa sig upp när han kom närmare, men lyckades bara stå upp någon sekund innan hon föll ihop igen. Så hörde hon skall bakom kullen, på samma ställe som Remus kommit ifrån och försökte skälla tillbaka. "Hitåt, här är vi!" ville hon säga, men det enda som kom ut var ett gnyende. Så såg hon en hjort komma ut från träden och skära av varulvens väg mot henne, och från kullen kom en hund. Hunden och hjorten sprang runt, runt varulven och motade den bakåt, bort från henne. Sedan blev allt svart och hon försvann ner i mörkret.

Sirius och hade tillsammans med James tvingat bort Remus som var vild av blodstörst från vargen som låg på marken och flämtade. Den hade ett stort sår i sidan och den annars så lena pälsen var tilltufsad där varulvens klor hade rivit upp köttet. De följde Remus till det piskande pilträdet och motade ner honom med våld bland rötterna. James hoppade graciöst ner efter honom, för att få honom att lugna ner sig och sedan gav Sirisu sig av mot skogen igen, där de lämnat den skadade vargen.

När han kom fram till gläntan såg han den ingenstans men han kunde se avtrycket i gräset efter kroppen som legat där. Hade något vilddjur kommit och tagit den? Han sprang fram och såg blodspår i det daggvåta gräset. De ledde in bland träden och han följde efter dem. Efter någon minut kom de ut ur skogen och han följde spåret upp mot slottet. Förvånad märke han att det gick ända upp till porten, och han förvandlade sig till en människa igen när han gick igenom den. För ett tag vägde han mellan att fortsätta och att vända för att gå tillbaka till James, Peter och Remus men så fortsatte han. James och Peter hade tillsammans klarat av Remus utan hans hjälp tidigare, och vart nu den som varit vargen än befann sig så behövde han eller hon hjälp, för såret som han sett att den fått hade varit allvarligt, om än inte livshotande.

Spåret han följde gick uppför trapporna, vilket betydde att det inte varit någon från Slytherin som varit vargen. Det förvånade honom i och för sig inte, blotta tanken på att det hade varit någon av Snapes få kompanjoner lät skrattretande i hans öron. Inte heller ledde det till Rawenclaws uppehållsrum. Han borde väl inte veta vart de andra elevhemmens uppehållsrum låg egentligen, men vad man en marodör så var man, det var ingenting att göra något åt. Det ledde också förbi skynket som ledde till korridoren som ledde till Hufflepuff utan fortsatte uppför trapporna, mot Gryffindor. Skräcken kramade plötsligt som en hård hand om hans hjärta, hunden hade haft blåa ögon, blåa som havet och himmelen en solig sommardag. Han kände bara en flicka med sådana ögon… Han ville inte tänka tanken klart, utan sprang bara så snabbt som benen bar honom mot uppehållsrummet. Den tjocka damen sov inte, vilket förvånade honom. Istället sa hon "Och här kommer riddaren som ska rädda sin lilla prinsessa.. Har jag inte sagt till er att det är farligt att vara uppe och springa på nätterna?"

"Hippogriff" flåsade han bara som svar och porträttet svängde undan och blottade ett hål som han snabbt klättrade igenom. Så andades han ut. Uppehållsrummet var tomt, och det fanns inga blodspår på golvet.

Han började lättad gå uppför trappan till sovsalen när han hörde någon stöna av smärta från soffan som stod med ryggen mot porträtthålet. Återigen kramade skräcken om hans hjärta medan han flög nedför trappen. Han kom fram till soffan och där låg hon, Jean. Hon var blek i ansiktet och hennes tröja var söndersliten på ena sidan, och trasorna runt om hålet var blodiga.

"Herregud...", andades han. Han smekte hennes bleka ansikte med ena handen och kände hur hon andades. Hon levde i alla fall. Men hur länge till?

Lily, han måste hämta Lily! Hon var en duktig häxa, hon kunde sånt här... Han snodde runt och sprang mot trappan till flickornas sovsal. Han hade bara hunnit några steg när hela trappstegen plötsligt blev glashala och förvandlades till en rutschkana under honom.

Förbannat också, det hade han glömt. Pojkar kunde inte komma uppför trappan till flickornas sovsalar, det hade han ju redan många gånger innan fått lära sig.. Här kunde hon i alla fall inte ligga, klockan var mycket och någon skulle kunna komma. Hur skulle han i sådan fall kunna förklara varför Jean var skadad med ett stort sår och att han var där tillsammans med henne? De hade ju inte precis blivit kända som bundisar…

Så slog det honom, varför hade han inte tänkt på det innan!? Han lyfte försiktigt, försiktigt upp henne från soffan och bar henne uppför trappan och la sedan ner henne på sin egen säng när han kommit in i sovsalen. Så, nu låg hon bättre. Men nu då? Det enda han kunde göra var att vänta på Remus, han kunde många fler läkeformler än han och gjorde sällan fel. Det gick tio minuter, och sedan kom James och Peter tillbaka med Remus mellan sig. Han såg tröttare ut än någonsin. James spärrade upp ögonen när han fick syn på Jean och Remus rusade fram till henne.  
"Herregud, vad är det som har…" Sen gick det upp för honom och han sjönk ner på knä med händerna i ansiktet. "Det var jag, eller hur?" De andras sammanbitna ansikten såg på honom och tystnaden räckte som svar.

Peter sa "Madame Pomfrey…?" Men de andra skakade på huvudet. Remus samlade ihop sig, tog upp sin stav och lade sedan olika läkeförtrollningar över henne. Han gav henne ett elixir som han hämtade från sitt eget nattduksbord för att få såret att helas och sedan torkade han bort blodet från henne med en lätt sväng på trollstaven. Färgen hade börjat återvända till hennes kinder men fortfarande var hon medvetslös. De andra pojkarna hade hjälplösa sett på och när Remus tog ett steg tillbaka och log andades de allihopa ut.

"Det är ingen fara, det såg mycket värre ut än det egentligen var. Visserligen har hon förlorat rätt så mycket blod men det borde inte vara någon fara, bara hon får vila ut ordentligt."

Sirius nickade och sa, "Hon kan ligga kvar där, vi ryms båda två. Men herregud Remus – titta inte på mig sådär! Vad tar ni mig för egentligen!? Jag tänker _inte_ våldta henne! Och ni påstår er vara mina vänner….!"

De andra protesterade inte mer, och pojkarna bytte om och lade sig att sova. En efter en drog de igen förhängena runt sängarna och sedan blev allt tyst och stilla.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Jean slog inte upp ögonen direkt då hon vaknade den morgonen utan låg stilla och försökte minnas vad som hänt under natten. Det sista hon kunde minnas var en varulv som kom emot henne och så en hjort och en hund som kom ut från träden.. Sedan var det svart.

Hon hade fortfarande ögonen stängda, men kunde känna tyngden av någons arm runt om hennes midja. Vad i…?

Hon öppnade ögonen och såg på ägaren till armen som låg om henne. När hon fick syn på pojkens ansikte fick hon en chock. Med ett ryck satte hon sig upp, och armen som vilat mot henne föll ner.

"Vad i helvete gör du här!" skrek hon åt honom, och såg yrvaket på henne. Han var tacksam för tystnadsförtrollningen de alltid hade över sängarna när förhängena var ihopdragna. Så märkte han att hans arm låg om henne och drog snabbt undan den. Han måste ha lagt den där i sömnen, för han kunde inte komma på hur den annars hamnat där. Också han satte sig upp, och täcket åkte ner och visade hans överkropp. Jean kom på sig själv med att sitta och stirra på den och det var endast med en viljeansträngning som hon lyckades slita blicken därifrån för att istället titta på hans ansikte. Han verkade dock inte ha märkt något utan sa, "Vad _jag _gör här? Det är ju min säng!"

"Men.. Va?!.. Vad gör _jag_ här då?" Jean såg oerhört förvirrad ut. Vad gjorde hon i Sirius Blacks säng? Vad hade egentligen hänt?

"Du hade kollapsat i uppehållsrummet och jag hittade dig, jag kunde ju inte komma uppför din trappa så jag bar upp dig hit."

"Vaddå kollapsat?"

"Ja, du hade slocknat. Och så hade du ett stort sår där, " han rörde vid hennes ena sida och hon kände hur fjärilarna i hennes mage väcktes till liv av hans beröring. Så kände hon själv efter och kände att det verkligen funnits ett sår där tidigare. Det stramade om huden där och ett litet ärr löpte längs hennes sida.

"Jaha…tack då.. " sa hon, lite generad över utbrottet hon nyss haft.

Han log och sa "Ingen orsak"

"Vad är klockan egentligen?"

Sirius som inte heller han hade den minsta aning sträckte ut handen genom förhänget och tittade på klockan som stod på nattygsbordet utanför.

"Halv fem.."

"Okej.. Jag kanske borde gå till min sovsal istället, så att inte de undrar var jag är när de vaknar.." Han nickade och innan hon hann ångra sig böjde hon sig fram mot honom och kysste honom lätt på läpparna. "Tack igen", sa hon och log mot hans förvånade ansikte. Så hoppade hon ner från sängen, tassade på tå genom rummet och stängde tyst dörren bakom sig.

Sirius sjönk ner i sängen igen, och när hans ansikte nuddade kudden kunde han fortfarande känna doften av hennes hår. För första gången sedan han kommit till Hogwarts det året somnade han med ett leende på läpparna.

* * *

_Så vad väntar ni på? Kommentera som om det gällde kung och fosterland vet jag:D _


	8. Sunny Sunday

**KAPITEL ÅTTA**

_Sunny Sunday_

Dagen efter var Jean hela dagen sprudlande glad, och log och skrattade hela tiden. Hon och de andra tillbringade den soliga söndagen ute på slottets gräsmarker där de pluggade och latade sig. I och för sig var det mindre av den andra varan än av den första, Lily var den enda som verkligen pluggade. Hon skrev klart två hela uppsatser skulle vara klara till veckan därpå. Jean började på en i trollkonsthistoria men gav snart upp och påbörjade istället ett parti trollkarlschack med Sirius. Precis som honom och James hade hon för vana att börja med läxorna kvällen innan de skulle vara inlämnade, och det fick ofta Lily att skicka sura blickar när hon satt böjd över läxböckerna medan de satt framför brasan och roade sig. Jean hade många gånger försökt börja med läxorna tidigare men eftersom vanan hade satt sig efter sex års studier så tyckte hon det skulle vara onödigt att bryta mönstret.

De andra hade märkt att något var annorlunda mellan Sirius och Jean direkt den morgonen för när Sirius kommit ner till frukosten och Jean fått syn på honom hade hon istället för att som vanligt titta ner i tallrikens intressanta grötmönster lett och hela hennes ansikte hade lysts upp som av ett inre ljus. Sirius hade också skinit upp, och utan vidare hade han sjunkit ner på den lediga platsen bredvid henne. Tillsammans skrattade de sig igenom frukosten och sedan hade de tillsammans gått ner till de väldiga gräsmattorna där de nu befann sig, allt under deras vänners chockade blickar.

När kvällen kom gick de upp och bänkade sig i uppehållsrummet där de länge satt och pratade. Den förste som gick och lade sig var Peter, och han följdes snart av Remus som såg rätt så sliten ut efter nattens alla händelser. Sedan satt James, Lily, Jean och Sirius kvar och pratade, nu var de alldeles själva i uppehållsrummet som tidigare varit fullt av helgslediga elever. Lily satt i James knä, och Jean hade på något vis hamnat i Sirius'. Hon visste inte riktigt hur det hade gått till, men hon tyckte om det. Att sitta så nära honom och känna hans värme genom kläderna fick henne att känna sig lugn. Allt eftersom tiden gick kände hon hur hon blev allt sömnigare, hon borde gå och lägga sig men hon ville inte lämna sin plats. Så lutade hon huvudet mot hans axel och slöt ögonen, och fem sekunder senare sov hon som ett litet barn.

Efter tio minuter hade både James och Lily gått och lagt sig och Sirius satt frånvarande och tittade in i elden.

Känslan av att ha någon nära hade han haft förut, men aldrig att det känts såhär. Det var som om det stora hål som fanns inom honom och långsamt höll på att bryta ner honom långsamt höll på att fyllas igen.

Han kunde känna hur Jean andandes och hur hennes bröst höjdes upp och ner, upp och ner i en stilla takt. Så märkte han att han också höll på att somna och väckte henne försiktigt.

"Va, somnade jag?" sa hon yrvaket.

"Ehm.. jo.. Men vi måste gå och lägga oss, klockan är nästan halv två.."

"Okej.." mumlade hon, men rörde sig inte. Det gjorde inte han heller.

Efter några minuter sa hon "jo, vi borde gå och sova…" och så reste hon sig upp. Han gjorde likadant, tomheten när hon rest sig hade känts så mycket när hon ställt sig upp, och hon hade hamnat så långt bort från honom.

De gick bredvid varandra mot trapporna och stod stilla ett tag. Sen började de båda samtidigt!"Jo, jag…"

Du först, sa han och log. "Jag borde kanske…", sa hon och gjorde en gest uppemot trappan.

"Jo, jag med…" sa han.

"God natt då," sa hon sedan, lite tafatt.

"Jo, God natt.." sa han i samma ton. Det kändes så ensamt, så tomt att gå där och se henne försvinna åt ett håll och han åt ett annat.

Jean kom in i sovsalen och kröp ner i sin säng. Den var stor, kall och verkade inte vilja ha henne där för lakanen trasslade sig hela tiden runt henne och fick henne att känna sig oönskad. Efter vad som verkade som en timme men bara visade sig vara en kvart saknade hon armen hon natten innan haft om sig så mycket att hon lade en kudde över sidan hon hade uppåt, men det kändes inte alls likadant, det var inte ens i närheten. Efter ytterligare en kvart gick hon upp och drack ett glas vatten, men det skulle hon inte ha gjort för det gjorde henne alldeles klarvaken. Hon drog en sliten morgonrock som hade varit hennes mammas över det bara nattlinnet och satte sig sedan ner på sängkanten.. Så tittade hon för första gången åt Lilys säng och insåg att den var tom. Lily sov alltså hos James. Tanken fanns där innan hon visste det och när den väl fanns där kunde hon inte få den ur skallen. En röst i hennes huvud sa "Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…" Hon drack ännu ett glas vatten men rösten inuti hennes huvud verkade ha fått någon upprepningsepidemi för den fortsatte att säga hans namn, ibland högt, ibland viskande.. Hon försökte få den att sluta genom att tänka på något annat, men tillslut gav hon upp, tänkte "vem försöker jag egentligen lura" och gick ut ur sovsalen.

Dörren till pojkarnas sovsal öppnades med ett litet knarrande och hon smög på tå in i rummet. Tredje till vänster, var det, det kom hon ihåg. Hon nådde fram till sängen, och drog isär förhängena precis så mycket så att hon kunde ta sig igenom. Hon tog av sig morgonrocken och lade den vid fotändan. Sedan böjde hon sig över honom och kysste honom på pannan. Han rynkade först på den, och hon fortsatte till den ena kinden. Då blev vecken i pannan ändå djupare och när hon nådde hans läppar med sina knuffade han undan henne, sa "Remus – vad i _helvete_ håller du på med", och öppnade ögonen. Han gapade när han insåg vem det var, och hon sa i förnärmad ton "_Ursäkta!?"_

"Ja.. jag.. eh… trodde det var morgon. Vi brukar ibland väcka varandra på väldigt eh.. Skumma sätt, för det mesta genom att hälla en hink med iskallt vatten över huvudet på den som sover och jag trodde bara det här var något nytt, ännu värre." Så kom han på sig, "Eh... Jag menar, det var inte speciellt farligt när du gjorde det men om det varit han så…." Hon skrattade.

"Vad gör du här förresten?"

"Jag… eh.. kunde inte sova.." sa hon och rodnade lite.

"Jaså… Du saknade mig för mycket alltså." Hon rodnade ännu mer och han gjorde detsamma när han insåg att det faktiskt varit sant. En pinsam tystnad la sig mellan dem när ingen sa något och de tittade båda överallt utom på varandra. Så bröt hon tillslut tystnaden och frågade "Får jag sova bredvid dig då, eller ska jag gå igen?"

"Eh… Jaarå." Hon log mot honom och kröp ner under täcket. Deras bara ben nuddade vid varandra där de satt och hon var otroligt medveten om att han inte hade på sig någonting på överkroppen där han satt bara några decimeter ifrån henne. Så sa hon, bara för att säga något alls "Vad är klockan?" men vad hon inte räknat med var att han skulle böja sig mot henne när han sträckte sig efter väckarklockan på nattduksbordet. Hans arm nuddade hennes rygg när han sträckte sig efter den och han svarade "Tre.." men han drog inte tillbaka armen från ryggen på henne utan lät den ligga kvar. Hon tittade på honom och han på henne. Deras ansikten kom närmare och närmare varandra och hon insöp varje detalj i hans ansikte. De mörka ögonen, de där underbara läpparna, som hade en sån vacker form och som hon ville lära känna varje millimeter av. Det lilla, nästan osynliga ärret vid det vänstra ögonbrynet och sen hann hon inte se mer innan hans läppar nådde hennes och hon blundade. Kyssen var försiktig och trevande, samtidigt som den var varm och fylld av känslor. Efter ett tag drog hon sig undan och lade sig ner på rygg. Hon såg honom inte men kände att han la sig ner han också. Efter ett tag sa han, "Vad tänker du på?"

"Kejsaren av Kina." och sedan när han inte sa något fortsatte hon,"Nej självklart inte pucko, jag tänker på dig, hur skulle jag kunna låta bli?"

"Vad tänker du på mer?"

"Va?"

"Ja, vad har jag på mig - har jag överhuvud någonting på mig - vad gör jag, var är jag, hur ser jag ut..?"

"Du är ju störd" hon vände sig om på mage och vilade huvudet i händerna samtidigt som hon såg på honom.

"Nej jag vet, du tänker på mig naken, bunden och helt i ditt våld. Jag vet att du gör det, erkänn."

"Men herregud Sirius, är det enda du tänker på sex?"

"Nej"

"Inte?"

" Jag brukar ha huvudet fullt av dig också."

"Jaså..."

Han låg och såg på henne, vilade huvudet i den ena handen.

"Kom hit", sa han sen.

"Men jag är ju redan här."

"Jag menar hit." Han klappade med handen på lakanet bredvid sig.

Hon kom närmare, lade sig med ryggen mot hans mage och hans arm lade sig runt hennes midja. De sa inget mer utan låg bara där tillsammans, trygga i varandra. Jean kände att allt som fattats när hon tidigare under kvällen hade försökt somna utan att lyckats nu fanns där, allt på sin rätta plats. Hon slöt ögonen och somnade.

Sirius somnade inte direkt. Inte för att han inte kunde utan för att han ville ligga där ett tag och bara vara. Känna värmen från hennes kropp så nära hans, se på hennes fridfulla ansikte där hon låg och höra hennes långsamma andetag när hon sov.

Tillslut blundade han och det sista han tänkte innan han somnade att mer fylld av lycka än han var nu skulle han aldrig mer bli, det kunde helt enkelt inte vara möjligt att må bättre än såhär.

När De båda tonåringarna låg där, stilla i mörkret hade båda ett leende på sina läppar. Det var bara de två som existerade, ingenting annat spelade någon roll och ingenting i hela världen skulle kunna skada dem.

* * *

_okej,okej.. jag ljög igår när ja sa att det skulle dröja länge innan detta kapitlet kom ut, men nu är det faktiskt sant, för nu måste jag skriva det innan jag lägger ut nästa. alla tidigare kapitel var redan färdigskrivna (sommarstugor är bra till mycket) och behövde bara en liten genomgång men nu måste jag alltså skriva nästa kapitel innan det kan komma ut. Visserligen går det nog snabbare om ni kommenterar massor..,... :) _

_btw, Om ni har några ideer om vad som ska hända dom stackars människorna i fanficen så kan ni ju skicka ett litet meddelande, okej? (bara för att jag har **TOTAL idetorka** just nu . ) Alltså, om ni vill ha något att läsa, skriv och berätta vad det ska handla om. Min hjärna har tagit semester..! _

_you get it, REVIEW:) tryck på den lila knappen alltså :)_


	9. The happiest time of my life ends here

**KAPITEL NIO **

_The happiest time of my life__ ends here_

Nästa morgon vaknade Jean och Sirius samtidigt, men det berodde inte på något lyckligt sammanträffande, nej, det var Remus, James och Peter som hällt en hink med vatten över dem väckt dem. De tre pojkarna stirrade på Jean och Sirius, Remus stammade fram något som lät som "ojoj…" Peter blev illröd i hämtadansiktet och verkade inte veta vart han skulle ta vägen. James däremot stod halvböjd och skrattade som om Remus nyss sagt "Nej, kom igen nu hörni, ska vi inte ta och skolka hela dagen och istället utforska den förbjudna skogen?"

Så lyckades han flämtande få fram "Tidernas miss grabbar" _(A/N: tänk denna smilegubbe xD ) _

Jean och Sirius som fortfarande satt i sängen, som nu var dyngsur, tittade på varandra och så började också de skratta.

Den följande veckan var som ur någon annans liv, Jean kunde inte tro att det var hon som upplevde detta, att det var hon av alla som Sirius valde att vara med. Fast å andra sidan så hade han ju varit tillsammans med väldigt många andra också… Trots det kände hon på sig att det denna gång var annorlunda för honom, att det denna gång betydde något. Någonting viktigt. Tillsammans med marodörerna och Lily tillbringade Jena en lycklig vecka, och lektionerna verkade bara flyga förbi, fast hon inte kunde komma ihåg att hon lärt sig någonting särskilt. Däremot skulle hon om hon blev tvungen kartlägga hela Sirius rygg som hon ofta kom på sig själv med att stirra på. (A/N: två orsaker: 1. Han satt framför henne i klassrummet, 2. Vaddå? Är det bara jag som tycker att ryggar kan vara sexiga? xD) Dessutom skulle hon kunna berätta för den som var intresserad exakt hur många fräknar Sirius hade på näsan, och exakt vilken nyans hans ögon hade när han såg på henne.

All sin lediga tid tillbringade Jean tillsammans med marodörerna och Lily, även om hon och Sirius ibland, eller rättare sagt ganska ofta, tillbringade ensamma stunder i mörka portvalv mellan lektionerna.

Specialarbetet i trolldryckskonst gick som på räls, och Jean hade lyckats komma Snape ännu längre in på skinnet nu. Ibland när de satt i biblioteket och letade efter information om polyjuiceelixiret skrattade han till och med. Trots att de var bra vänner och kom bra överens höll hon ett litet avstånd till honom med tanke på Sirius. Han var ju trots allt hennes pojkvän…

En tisdagsmorgon några veckor efter kalldusch-väckningen av Remus och Peter gick de allihopa skrattandes mot trolldryckssalen efter att Peter råkat få i sig en dryck vid frukosten som gjorde att han nu var fylld med vad som såg ut som blåa prickar i hela ansiktet. Sirius höll Jeans hand i sin där de gick och hon såg med jämna mellanrum på honom där de gick sida vid sida. Aldrig hade hon varit så lycklig som hon var tillsammans med honom.

Snart kom de fram till trolldryckssalen och Jean släppte Sirius hand när de gått in genom dörren. Han satte sig som vanligt bredvid James och Peter satte sig också han bredvid dem eftersom Remus inte känt sig så bra och därför hoppat över trolldryckslektionen för att vila i sovsalen. Det var snart fullmåne, och förvandlingen plågade honom lika mycket som alltid.

Professor Roskov stod framme vid tavlan när de kom in och Jean mumlade ett generat "Ursäkta att vi kommer försent professorn, men.."

Han viftade bara med handen och sa "Ni är i alla fall här nu. Tyvärr måste jag nog dra bort fem poäng från Gryffindor, men eftersom ni bad om ursäkt så nöjer vi oss med det tror jag.."

Jean nickade och gick bort till sin plats bredvid Severus. När hon satt sig ner, hejat på Severus som hon faktiskt gett smeknamnen Sev, och plockat fram sina böcker tittade hon försiktigt åt Sirius håll. Han märkte det och skickade en slängkyss åt henne. Hon låtsades dramatiskt fånga den men avslutade snabbt teatern när hon kände Professorns blick på sig.

Han smackade med tungan för att visa sitt missnöje och sa sen "Vart var jag nu då… ? Javisstja. Verita serum är ett mycket starkt elixir och…."

Jeans koncentration bröts återigen, men inte av Sirius den här gången. En molande värk hade spridit sig genom hela hennes rygg. Från ryggraden ut till axlarna och längs med sidorna i hela hennes kropp. Hon stönade till av smärta och Severus såg oroligt på henne.

"Hur är det?"

"Jag…" Så försvann smärtan, lika plötsligt som den kommit och hon rätade på sig. "Nejdå, det är ingen fara. Jag tänkte bara på… läxorna vi fått av McGonagall."

"Jaha," sa han, men han såg lite misstänksamt på henne.

När det bara var tio minuter kvar av lektionen hade Jean nästan glömt bort det som hänt, men på vägen ut ur rummet skedde det igen. Smärtan strålade ut i varenda del av hela hennes kropp och hon kunde nästan inte förmå sig att fortsätta framåt. Sirius kom fram till henne, och tog tag i hennes ena arm. "Vad är det Jean?"

"Ehh…" började hon, men så var det som om alla hennes sinnen skärptes, och hon tystnade. Hon kunde känna Sirius varma hand mot sin hud, fastän tröjan hon hade på sig skiljde dem åt. Hon kunde känna värmen från hans kropp, höra varenda hjärtslag. Dunk, dunk, dunk… Så återgick allting till det normala och hon skakade förvirrat på sig. Vad var det som nyss hände? Det var inte normalt, det var en sak som var säker..

"Eh.. inget. Men jag måste gå. Nu." Hon slet sig loss från Sirius grepp och gick med raska steg bort ifrån honom och de andra.  
Sirius såg förvirrat efter henne, men ryckte sedan på axlarna och sprang ikapp James och de andra. Var det något han hade lärt sig av veckorna tillsammans med Jean så var det att hon inte tyckte om när man la sig i för mycket. Därför sköt han bort händelsen och tänkte inte mer på den. Istället slängde han ner alla sina skolböcker i Peters kittel tog James under armen och sa. "Jahadu James. Vilka tror du vinner Quidditchmatchen på lördag då? Rawenclaw eller Hufflepuff?"

Jean sprang genom slottet, tankarna virvlade runt i hennes huvud. Vad var det egentligen som var på väg att hända? När hon för ett ögonblick sedan stått där tillsammans med Sirius hade hon varit på väg att attackera honom. En vilja starkare än hennes egen någonsin skulle kunna bli hade ropat så det ekat inom henne. "_Kött._ _Kött._ Varmt, härligt kött som bara väntar på dig._ kött_. Vad väntar du på?"

Hon var förvirrad, rädd och fylld av panik. Hon var på väg att förvandlas till ett monster och hon var tvungen att ta reda på varför, och framför allt hur hon skulle kunna stoppa det.

* * *

_okej,okej. Ni behöver inte säga det. Detta kapitel var kort och inte alls bra, men det existerar åtminstornde. Jag har faktiskt så smått tröttnat på denna fic nu, så om någon kommer på en ide för att liva upp det hela så blir jag väldigt glad.. Dessutom, tack till... eh... sorry, men jag kommer inte ihåg vem det var, men du lär veta det själv. Aja, tack till den som gav mig iden till detta som just nu är på väg att hända med Jean :) _

_och du, reviewa? då kommer med säkerhet nästa kapitel snabbare :) både ris och ros, tack :)_


	10. meddelande till er :

hej allihopa :)

först, tack för att ni läst min fic, det var väldigt trevligt och tack för alla sköna reviews jag fått, love to you all !

Och så till själva grejen, det är såhär att jag inte har skrivit några nya kapitel på ett tag, eller rättare sagt jag har inte skrivit någonting alls på väldigt länge.. Skolan och allt sånt har kommit ivägen.. Men trots det så vill jag inte riktigt säga att jag lagt ner denna fic, snarare att den hamnat lite på is..

hoppas att ni läser fortsättningen när den (om och när) kommer ut senare, och , slutligen ;

_"Den som väntar på något gott väntar aldrig för länge"_

(fast det gäller inte LadyMiyas fanfics, de är beroendeframkallande )

Seeeeee youu :)


End file.
